


The Chosen Ceremonies

by Ars_Matron, Klyamoor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ceremonies to win Yuuri's heart, Competition, Dream Kink, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multi Chapter, Multi-POV, Non-con touching, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, non-con kissing, non-consent in ch.4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyamoor/pseuds/Klyamoor
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki’s life was already planned out for him before he was ever born. The life of Omegas is predictable and meant to follow traditions. Omegas are a rare breed and deserved a life free from stress and harm. They are the only ones able to conceive and continue the human race. As such, they are worshipped. Some may find their path of life to be constricting in some ways, but it is better than the traditions of the past.Today was his first day of meeting his suitors for The Chosen Ceremonies.





	1. Pre-Introduction Ceremony

Yuuri Katsuki’s life was already planned out for him before he was ever born. The life of Omegas is predictable and meant to follow traditions. Omegas are a rare breed and deserved a life free from stress and harm. They are the only ones able to conceive and continue the human race. As such, they are worshipped. Some may find their path of life to be constricting in some ways, but it is better than the traditions of the past.

Today was his first day of meeting his suitors for The Chosen Ceremonies.

Yuuri laid upon his favorite chaise lounge, letting his mind wonder freely in romantic thoughts. _Will my mate find me like in the myth?_ _Will we dance all night?_ Yuuri longed for his true mate. He dreamt of how his first meeting with an Alpha would go. There was a hot sensation coiling in his veins when he began to think about his first night with his true mate. His life so far has been full of pleasures but never pleasures of another lover.

He was freshly bathed from the onsen and his handmaidens covered him in a perfume that smelled of fresh honey dew to complement his natural Omega scent. The room itself smelled of jasmine and was furnished with an abundant amount of silk pillows that matched the rose gold decorations. The Palace of Omegas served as a place to please their residents after all, visually and physically.

One of the French doors opened after a few warning knocks. Yuuri adjusted in his robe.

“Katsuki, pardon me for interrupting your time of solitude but we must carry on to preparations for tonight’s first ceremony, possibly the most important.”

Yuuri always admired how proper Phichit made himself appear before him in public, as if they never snuck into the kitchen late last night to devour some delicious desserts. Omegas are allowed to eat whatever they wanted, but only in suitable proportions to avoid gaining weight which would impact their fertility. Yuuri thought it was okay to occasionally let himself savor a sweet snack, especially the night before his own Chosen Ceremony.

“No worries, Phichit. You’re always welcomed anytime.” Yuuri said as he stood up. Phichit grinned and proceeded to enter the room. He made sure the door was fully shut before jumping into an embrace into Yuuri, forcing Yuuri to catch him. It’s moments like these Yuuri will miss once he is sent to live with his future chosen mate. Traveling is not forbidden for a mated Omega but Phichit is devoted to working at the Palace of Omegas and knows their schedules will often conflict once children are in the picture. Betas like Phichit often serve Omegas because they’re less likely to become violent and are not as affected by Omega scent glands as Alphas.

“YUURI YOU’RE ABOUT TO MEET ALPHA SUITORS WHO ARE ONLY HERE TO MATE WITH YOU!” Phichit yelled. Yuuri laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm and excitement over something that has been in the works for months now.

“Hopefully they’ll still want me after meeting me. I know about how Alphas are sent small cloths of an Omega’s scent but no way that’s enough. How can they decide based on a smell? Surely even sending a picture with a small biography of me would help. Just a scent though? I wonder if the myth about finding your true mate will come true for me…” Yuuri said as his eyes lowered.

Phichit sat down once he was calmed and directed Yuuri to do the same.

“You mean the story about how an Alpha once traveled across many mountains, and fought off a horde of suitors by hand just to follow his true mate’s scent? I want you to find your true mate but you got to think realistically. Luckily, you get to choose your Alpha and your future.” Phichit asked.

“They ended up being TRUE mates Phichit! I mean… wouldn’t it be wonderful to ACTUALLY fall in love! These ceremonies don’t always end up with a happily ever after…” Yuuri concluded. And it was true, some mated couples often found that after the high of the ceremonies wore off, it became apparent that they were not a good match. Even if mated couples wanted to separate, they cannot. Divorces made a mockery of the ceremonies.

The two friends spent another moment exchanging stories and made their way out to the dressing room to prepare for tonight’s ceremony.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight, was Yuuri’s first step to finding his mate, hopefully his true mate. The workers at the Palace made sure to doll him up in their best jewelry and cloths. It reminded him of Japan’s geisha but more modern and less make-up. Yuuri often missed Japan but couldn’t be happier at the Palace of Omegas located in the United States. When Omegas hit puberty, they decide if they wanted to move and whereto. Seems like such a big decision to give to young children but once an Omega starts to leave scent trails it’s dangerous for them to continue their ordinary lives without protection. Thus, they are given the option to make one final move to anywhere where there’s a sanctuary before being mated.

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror and admired the work his handmaidens had done. He felt truly honored. From his perfectly slicked back hair to his perfectly fitted kimono that showed off his hips. For the first time, Yuuri truly felt like an Omega that is worth all this attention. The head dress he wore was bright red with two long strings on each side of his face that had gems on the end. The gems dangled with his every move. Maybe he would make a fool of himself in front of these suitors but damn he will look good while doing it.

 

"Yuuri Katsuki, Omega of Japan, scent of wild honey and eyes of crimson, please present yourself to your suitors."

The announcer, named Elrick, had been a part of Yuuri’s life since he first arrived at the Palace. Every Omega was assigned a sponsor to help with adjusting and each sponsor would help their Omega with the Chosen Ceremony. Always first to meet and last to say goodbye.

Yuuri took slow steps towards the center of the stage behind the silk curtains and took in a deep breath before gesturing to the servants that he was ready for the curtains to open. The silver haired servant showed a woeful expression and tensed his hands on the rope. Yuuri stared at his servant's now trembling hands. Perhaps the blue-eyed man sensed Yuuri's nervousness. This servant had been around for years. Never had he changed the expression on his face before. Those blue eyes changed rapidly from sadness to determination. Yuuri extended a hand towards the servant.

"Servant, what--"

The servant winked at Yuuri and began to open his side of the curtain, making the fellow servant follow his lead.

Yuuri decided to forget about whatever had just occurred. He focused on being in this moment.

His eyes closed as the curtains drew, as if to take these final moments of solitude and cherish them. He knew from now on that his life will be devoted to his mate. Hopefully his true mate.

The overhead lights in the room dimmed as the stage lights focused on the lavish Omega. The alphas remained silent as their eyes grew wide. A male Omega was a rare sight.

Adorned with gems and exotic colors, Yuuri slowly bowed to his suitors before opening his eyes. This act made his suitors gasp in awe. The Omega felt his cheeks blush as he looked upon his suitors. Three male and two female alphas.

One female alpha stood up while her eyes focused on Yuuri's. Green eyes met crimson brown. Yuuri had not laid eyes on a fully equipped alpha since he was 12 years old. He felt... _hot_.

"Hello, Katsuki, my name is Charlotte Bravorski. I am truly honored to be in the presence of such beauty. Your scent is _remarkable_."

Charlotte seemed to have meant every word she said as she continued to admire the omega. She performed a bow before sitting back down. A twisted smile appeared upon her lips.

Another alpha stood up quickly which nearly knocked his chair down.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to wait to introduce ourselves!" The black hair alpha began shaking a fist at the female.

"What a petty alpha... JJ you need to tame yourself." the green-eyed female said mockingly.

Elrick stood up and cleared his throat. He made a wide smile spread across his face towards the alphas while stroking his beard.

"Now, now... you must behave yourselves at all times. Omegas are to be cherished and praised. Stress can impact fertility and overall happiness." The announcer's face was calm but his eyes was telling a different emotion. Threatening.

The black-haired alpha sat down immediately. He returned his eyes on the Omega on the stage.

“Before the Proper Introduction Ceremony tomorrow, we must go over a few rules. First, NEVER touch Katsuki or any Omega you may find at the Palace. This portion of the Palace is dedicated to the Omega Katsuki but the occasional Omega may visit and if any troubles occurs the penalty is death. Katsuki will be covered in a white power after this ceremony to make sure he remains untouched. Second, you must always take your anti-scent shot every night. The Omegas here have never smelled an equipped Alpha before and the first scenting ceremony will be the only time you can release your scent when ordered. If you fail to follow this rule, the penalty is death. Third, you Alphas can only physically fight during the Battle ceremony. The penalty for disobeying the rule is well… death”

Yuuri was taken aback how serious the penalties were. _Death._ What if he had fallen in love with an Alpha but then had accidentally touched? What if he _wanted_ to be touched? Would the servants kill the Alpha against his wishes? Yuuri supposed this was meant for his safety. An Alpha who still had his testicles, equipped, could be more dangerous. Even if the Palace performed background checks on all the suitors, it wouldn’t guarantee his protection.

Yuuri stood tall before his suitors. He wanted to make sure he would prove his worth as an obedient but proud Omega. He took in a deep breath before speaking. “Thank you for your travels. I hope to be a good Omega to your Alpha. May the Chosen Ceremonies begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri stood in his bedroom as one of his handmaidens, Chris, began to undress him. The robe proved to be rather difficult to remove. Luckily Chris knew how to remove any difficult clothing Yuuri had to endure. Yuuri often thought about how one could be a master of removing clothing.

The Omega was finally completely nude besides the head dress. Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror again that night, examining his naked body with a head dress on. _Maybe this is what I’ll look like on my wedding night._

“Yuuri, I need assistance with this head piece. The handmaiden who put it on you did such a fantastic job with the pins it’s almost impossible for me to take off. Let me get a servant I know who is good with unlocking pins help.”

Chris immediately ran out the door and shouted across the hall.  
“Victor! Victor, I need your assistance.” Chris pleaded.

Chris returned with the sliver haired servant. Victor. All this time of serving Yuuri and Yuuri never bothered to learn his name. Maybe it doesn’t matter. It definitely doesn’t matter now.

Victor entered the room hesitantly. His eyes grew wide once he looked at Yuuri. He looked at Yuuri as if for the first time. Their eyes locked on each other. The room became silent. Victor slowly bowed towards Yuuri. His every movement seemed to mean something. Yuuri felt he was being praised by his servant, with the way his bow extended to the floor.

“Uhh Vic-“ Chris was interrupted by his servant friend.

“Yuuri, I… I will take care of you throughout these ceremonies.” Victor promised.

“Well, I’m sure Yuuri will appreciate that. Can we continue to the matter at hand here? The handmaiden who put on this head dress really out did herself.”

Victor quickly stood up and nodded. He walked towards Yuuri and stood before him. Being face to face with Victor made Yuuri uneasy. Yuuri examined his servant’s face, as if he too were seeing it for the first time. Why has this servant been so quiet until now? Why does he seem so loyal? All servants become desensitized to Omega’s scents and bodies. Servants are unequipped Alphas and were essentially guards as well. Their willingness to protect Omegas were still a part of them. Was Victor just reacting to an Omega leaving the Palace? Yuuri had never been this physically close to a servant before. He found himself admiring the servant’s uniform, the tight cotton outlining the muscles underneath. It was a simple uniform with simple colors. Nothing exotic or catching of the eyes. But somehow Yuuri found himself unable to look away. Victor was so close. Yuuri felt his blush spread across his cheeks as Victor began to undo the head dress.

“I’m sorry for being this close. I need to make sure your hair doesn’t fall out when I release it.” Victor said as his fingers touched Yuuri’s black hair. The Omega looked up as his tall servant worked.

Victor moved his fingers slowly through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri has had many people work on his body and hair before but now it felt extremely different. This servant… this… Victor…

“Alright now all I have to do is unclip this pin and then…”

The hair dress was finally undone but Yuuri found himself missing it already.

“Thanks Victor! Your hands are so experienced.” The handmaiden praised Victor.

“Anything for my- anything for Katsuki.”

Yuuri smiled at Victor. He felt his hair, still somewhat warm from Victor’s touch.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Yuuri felt all his emotions at once. Wild, hot and mysterious. His bed felt like a sauna underneath the covers. Omegas in this palace are happy but Yuuri never felt this kind of happiness before. He thought back to when the female Alpha, Charlotte, had made herself stand out. She stood tall and had a possessive aura. Yuuri hadn’t known until this moment that maybe he liked for his Alpha to be somewhat bold. What other things will Yuuri discover about himself during these ceremonies? She technically broke a rule during the Pre-Introduction Ceremony. The suitors were to remain silent while the announcer said the rules. The Omega was to present themselves on a stage. Tomorrow is the Proper Introduction Ceremony, where names and backgrounds are established.

A moment flashed in his mind. Victor. Victor’s voice stood out in his mind. _I will take care of you._

Whatever feelings had occurred earlier, didn’t matter. Yuuri was new to love and needed to sort of his emotions. Victor was only a servant. Yuuri knew his true mate would be an equipped Alpha. Everyone knows your true mate must be able to conceive at least. There’s no point in mating without a promise of a child afterwards.

At least that was what Yuuri was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Bet some of you thought Victor was a suitor, eh? I decided to make him a servant and cause some drama. The story in my mind has a few twists and turns.
> 
> This is my first chapter fic. I'm looking for someone to help me out with this story. I'm open to ideas and even co-writing chapters. I'm hoping to update every 2 weeks. I don't have an idea how of many chapters this will end being as of right now. Thanks for reading!


	2. Victor

 

Victor leaned against the outside wall of the palace courtyard. The wind softly blowing, ruffling his silver hair slightly. America on the west coast provided the perfect weather. He smiled to himself. Wistful. That a single moment four years ago could have led him here. The moment he had decided to follow his heart... his mate, to sunny San Diego.

 

* * *

 

"Hey! Alpha! I saw you steal those gems!" The street vendor yelled across the outside market.

Victor raised the said gems and shrugged from a few stalls down.

"Who will keep you on your toes when I'm gone Petyr?" Victor said in the most annoying voice he could make.

Petyr shook his head and muttered, "Good riddance!"

Victor needed to collect enough money to give him some cushion before finding a new job. He had saved his earnings from his street performances for the past couple of months to make it out of Russia.

Russia was beautiful but there was nothing left for him here. He needed to escape and find a new niche in life. Jobs in Russia were dying and as much as Victor enjoyed performing dances and plays he could never become a provider for an Omega, or even for himself, on that alone. And stealing was becoming something of a high risk.

A change in scenery is what he needed.

Victor walked to the nearest Alpha neighborhood and went inside the first bar he saw. A beer wouldn't ruin his budget.

As soon as he entered the bar he froze. A few customers bumped him out of the way and cursed at him. He hardly noticed.

Victor was hit with a very powerful, intoxicating scent. He needed it. He wanted to curl up in this scent and bathe in its radiance. The sun rose in his eyes as his mind became foggy. He began walking towards the source of this memorizing scent, catching more detailed notes from it, as if it were leaving him bread crumbs to his own personal nirvana.

First it was something sweet and natural... honey. Then there something that reminded him of the first snowfall... frosted pines. Suddenly a burst of an overwhelming indescribable scent that awoke his inner Alpha instincts to claim and protect.

This scent cocktail was maddening. He couldn't control his breathing or his body. Everything inside and out had lost meaning. Or had it became more meaningful? Victor could not tell.

"Get the fuck off my gift!"

Victor snapped out of his trance and looked around. He was grabbing hold of another alpha's hands where they were gripping a small white cloth. He must have been pressing his nose into it, judging by the imprint. And he must have been doing this for an awful long time as well, as the entire bar had fallen eerily silent. All eyes on him.

"Poor Alpha! Too deep into poverty that he probably has never been gifted even a CHANCE to mate an Omega." A random drunk alpha claimed, loudly.

It was true. Victor actually had never been given a gift before. The governors on the Mating Ceremonies never gave him a chance because he really was too poor. Only educated and financially stable alphas were given a chance.

"Just look at this poor fuck. His eyes have gone wild over this Omega’s scent." announced another drunk.

Victor let go of the cloth owner's hand. He threw all the money he kept on hand onto the sticky table. The Alpha put the cloth in his inside pocket and looked at the crushed up money laid on the wooden table.

"Where?" Victor calmly asked. Any anger or embarrassment from before had completely faded.

 "Mr... you can't just show up at any Omega sanctuary. First they contact you, not the other way around. Second... this Omega,” he patted his pocket for emphasis, “Smells like they deserve trips to the islands and enough jewels to bathe in." All the patrons in the bar laughed.

Victor walked to the bar's ATM machine and withdrew his cash limit. He proceeded to slam the crisp money on top of the wrinkled pile.

"Where?"

"Hmm... now you've got me interested. Let me whisper the location in your ear." The blonde Alpha gestured to Victor to come closer.

Victor obliged and shuddered as he came face to face with the man. Not because he was afraid but because the cloth was only inches away.

How would this even work? How could he find the omega on scent alone? He really couldn't even explain the need that was driving him. But it had sparked through his very core.

He had to find them….

As the Alpha drew even closer to Victor's ear, close enough for Victor to feel his earlobe grow hot from the drunken breath, he stilled with anticipation.

"Fuck... off." The man whispered.

Suddenly, all the hairs on Victor's arms and neck were standing on end. He grabbed the Alpha's stupid fucking face and scrunched it up into his palm. He could break his jaw and shatter his teeth. Nothing would make him happier.

Living on the streets had created a monster within him. Instincts overtook his mind as Victor defended himself from the angered Alpha. This Alpha might have been rich but he was definitely one of the weaker breeds.

Such a scrawny body.

Victor grinned as he took hold of the alpha’s neck slamming it against the table, Victor's pile of money bounced on the tabletop from the impact.

Before Victor could finish what he had started, his head reeled back from an unseen blow to his cheek. Causing him to fall back and let go of the blonde Alpha.

Victor looked up to see a female Alpha with red lipstick standing over him. She stomped on Victor's foot and was going for a second stomp until another Alpha grabbed her and threw her across the room. She slammed against a heavily drunken patron who took the accidental hit personally. He punched the female, then punched his friend for laughing about it.

The bar fell into complete chaos after that. It was not uncommon for bars in Alpha neighborhoods to start riots but that didn't mean the cops would overlook it.

Victor had to collect his money and steal the cloth away before the cops arrived. He couldn't risk getting arrested and losing his stolen gems.

Victor took advantage of the situation and while the blonde Alpha became still with shock, Victor grabbed his arm with one hand then grabbed the cloth with the other. He pushed the Alpha onto the floor then grabbed what was left of his money and ran out the bar. Leaving behind the grunts and growls of the testosterone fueled chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor returned to his studio apartment shaking and out of breath. In a haze, perhaps still in shock, he made his way to his bed. He immediately took the scented cloth from his jacket pocket, inhaling deeply once again, trying to ingrain the aromatic notes in his mind. Sweet honey, frosted pines...

The third note could never be truly identified. It it was like the ocean, and yet, that wasn't all it was.

Victor sighed as he laid sprawled across the worn out mattress. What was he thinking? Stealing someone's gift like that? Why did he lose control? And oh god why did he withdraw half of his savings?

He buried his face in his thin pillow. Those questions could only be answered by finding the scent's owner. His whole body, every nerve and fiber, was screaming that the Omega and he were meant to meet somehow.

And Victor was going to see that it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt the need to have Victor POV and tell his side of the story and such right away. 
> 
> I am deadly ill! I spent 7 days in Chicago and got super sick so luckily Ars_Matron beautified this chapter. My rough draft was pretty rough (wrote it on a plane while high off drowsy medication). 
> 
> I promise the other chapters will be longer!
> 
> By the way, I am deeply honored to be given kudos and all the support for this fic. It keeps me motivated! I do have a Tumblr: klyamoor. It's a little private at the moment but I'll eventually post stuff on there about the story like when to expect a new chapter and such.


	3. Proper Introduction Ceremony

In the twilit hours, a dark masculine figure appears at Yuuri’s bedside window. He would arrive only when Yuuri, overwhelmed by his own heat, needed him….wanted him. The tall stranger clad in brilliant gems, covering his eyes like a mask.  

Red Beryl. Sapphire. Fire Opal. Rubies. The variety of precious stones always changed but the wearer remained the same, strong and dark. These gems sparked a curiosity in Yuuri. A longing that stretches far past his dreams. There are times when just looking at a crystal in the right light makes Yuuri weak in the knees. A nice reminder of these wild endeavors.

Yuuri takes one step off his bed but as soon as his feet touch the cool floor the masked figure is already pushing him back on it. It's so dark Yuuri can't tell where his hands are, where he ends and the stranger begins. His eyes following only the bright bright mask.

Yuuri questions why he never fights off this total stranger. But the unknown man carries an aura that screams Alpha to Yuuri’s Omega. Animalistic urges cloud Yuuri’s mind. Pheromones coaxing Yuuri to submit. So sweet and right he can’t fight back. Won’t fight back.

He never does.

The masked suitor takes Yuuri by the waist and positions him on his knees. Yuuri enjoys the force this suitor takes, he wants to be claimed, he wants to be ruined by this stranger. The Omega instinct to be submissive takes over his body.

There still remains the need to know who is claiming him. Throughout the intimate dream Yuuri tries to unmask his unknown lover. He reaches a hand up to brush the mask aside. Only to knock the gems loose, send them cascading down. Obscuring his vision with their brilliance. Then they are quickly replaced by more, just as bright, just as lovely. And the stranger remains just as hidden.

Gems. Colorful gems. Why do these precious stones always make their way to him?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri awoke, a hazy bundle of sweat and heat under his sheets. Glancing around the bedroom, lightly lit, the early morning light still hidden behind translucent curtains. It was always the same dream that makes him wake up like this. ending as soon as the stranger begins to whisper into Yuuri’s ear.

Waking up in a sweaty mess annoyed Yuuri for many reasons. He dislikes the jokes Chris makes about ‘wet dreams’. He is reminded of his virgin status, the disappointment of not having truly been claimed. Yet the thing that drives him crazy the most is that he wakes up missing the masked suitor. Wishing for someone who wasn’t even real. Just a fantasy figure of his virgin imagination.

“Oh, I see you’ve had another jolly dream again!”

Yuuri was driven out of his haze by the unannounced handmaid.

“Chris, please don’t push it today. I’m stressed about these ceremonies. These Alphas and I are actually talking to each other today.” Yuuri said as he got out his sweat drenched sheets. “I’m going to be talking to my future mate for the first time today!”

Omegas have the physical ability to produce slick in preparations for intercourse. It was not unheard of for an Omega to have slicked sheets after a sex dream. Handmaids usually kept quiet about their Omega’s nightly endeavors but Chris seemed to be the exception for about anything and everything.

Chris bundled the sheets in a nearby laundry basket. The handmaid then walked towards Yuuri with a solemn look on his face. He took Yuuri’s hands into his own and held them tight. Yuuri looked puzzled by Chris’ sudden seriousness.

Chris began rubbing Yuuri’s fingers with his thumb as he said, “Yuuri, please keep an open mind during these ceremonies. Your true mate could be right under your nose. Love is already complicated as it is. These ceremonies are beneficial but just know that doesn’t mean these suitors will be your true mate. Don’t force anything you don’t want. Keep your eyes and your heart open. Anything can be possible for true love.”

Chris let go of Yuuri’s hands. The Omega knew he had found true friendship in Chris. Chris is the most well read and honest person he has ever met. He had moments of being too touchy, but overall his advice was always solid.

Yuuri took a moment to let the advice soak in his mind.

 

_Open mind. Open eyes. Open heart._

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon the Palace awoke as the servants and suitors got ready for the Proper Introductions Ceremony. All suitors were to meet the Omega one on one in a room of the Omega’s choosing. The introductions were to take about thirty minutes for each suitor. Afterwards, everyone meets up for dinner at the extravagant dining hall. The Omega sits at the end of the table and decides who sits closest to him or her on either side. This decision sets the tone for the following ceremonies.

Yuuri sat in a folding chair in the ballet studio. There was another folding chair about three feet across from him. The formal dress Yuuri wore, soft silk robes of blue and sapphire encrusted combs in his hair, contradicted with such a mundane environment. His white powdered skin shone brighter under the ballet studio’s harsh stage lights.

“Uh, Yuuri… we have better meeting rooms than this.” Phichit claimed.

The Omega in Yuuri wanted to please these Alphas and show off his side of the Palace. But nothing can be hidden underneath these lights. Even if no one is practicing or performing in this studio, the floor to ceiling mirrors always manage to show one’s true self. And dancing had become a part of Yuuri’s life after all. His true mate would have no problem meeting in a place like this.

Yuuri looked up at Phichit standing beside him. He wore a vibrant yellow tunic with matching yellow pants that had a flowery embroidery stitched up the sides. Phichit smiled, preening under Yuuri’s scrutiny of him and the outlandish colors only he could pull off. Yuuri was honored to have Phichit as his personal handler and real friend. The Palace could be a lonely place at times. Finding a friend in Phichit had helped it feel more like a home and less like a fortress.

Yuuri smiled warmly at his colorful hand maid, sincerely grateful for his presence. “My true mate will understand this choice for a first meeting. I won’t change my mind. I do understand what you mean though, these chairs are awful.” Yuuri fidgeted, already thinking twice about them. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had to endure a chair without a cushioned bottom. Feeling uncomfortable was such a rare occasion. Maybe he will ban these folding chairs from his side of the Palace after this.

The back door of the ballet studio opened. Elrich looked around with a worrisome face.

“Katsuki, I did not expect such a bold choice. I will respect your wishes however. Are you ready to meet your suitors?” Elrich asked.

Phichit smiled wide at Yuuri as they both nodded to Elrich. Yuuri wished Phichit could stay but it was important these first meetings were solitary. Well, at least mostly solitary. There was a servant hidden behind the dressing room door, in case something were to happen. It was important for the Alpha to assume they would be alone with the Omega, it would bring out their true personalities. Having constant guardianship around made Alphas reluctant to be themselves for the most part.

 

“Thank you Phichit, go ahead Elrich, I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

The main door shook with a fast round of loud knocks. This suitor seemed impatient. Not a great start but maybe it was a bit of a compliment? Yuuri was not great at reading people’s actions or thoughts.

A suitor with deep red hair opened the door as if the answers to life was hidden behind it. She held her head high and winked at Yuuri as she entered. So cheerful. Maybe the knocking was just her being excited.  She wore a maroon blouse with tight black… wait is she wearing leggings?  Her demeanor was unlike any Alpha Yuuri has ever met or heard of.

The tall redhead practically hopped to the folding chair facing the Omega. She smiled from ear to ear that made her light blue eyes radiate pure happiness. Oh my. She’s gorgeous.

“Hello Katsuki, my name is Mila Babicheva! I’m from Russia and I work as an ice skating coach. I hope we can become close during these ceremonies.” Mila said while smiling. How cheerful! The luminous lights did no harm to Mila Babicheva, her true colors seemed innocent.

Yuuri held his hands close together on his lap. Why is he so nervous? He’s the one making decisions.

This suitor generated a positive energy. He wondered what her scent would smell like… probably sunflowers and happiness.

“I’m Yuuri… oh you probably already knew my first name… uhhh… I’ve lived at the Palace since I was 12 years old. I love dancing, music and sappy love stories... Oh! We have an ice skating rink here at the Palace during winter!”  Yuuri resisted the urge to say winter with quotation mark fingers. This part of America had no idea what a real winter was like.

“Well, I would be more than happy to skate with you this upcoming winter! So do you have any questions for me?” Mila held a hand on her chest. “I am an open book.”  

They discussed more about ice skating, Yuuri admitted to Mila that he had actually never tried the sport, having been too scared of falling. Mila and he shared a mutual interest in dancing and she complimented Yuuri for the beautiful ballet studio. The two continued to discuss their excitement about finding true love and how lucky the few true mated couples in the world were for having found each other.

True mates have become a rare occurrence. Right now there are a few dozen reported cases of true mated couples. All of the true mate reports of the last hundred years were from the ceremonies, which led to their drastic decrease. The Chosen Ceremonies were indeed safer but made it hard to discover your true mate.

The Governors try their best at being matchmakers but no one could expect them to find your true mate with such high standards. No one wanted to forgo the finance and education requirements, who would want to mate with someone lacking in these things? True love can’t pay the bills or your future children's colleges. It’s been considered a myth by most people now. The tale of the Alpha traveling across mountains and oceans for an Omega just for love seemed like a desperate story to the general population. The only important thing about mating was creating life with someone who can provide.

Yuuri loved that he can share his romantic fantasies with a suitor already. He felt so lucky to be having such a good time so far. Unfortunately, that time has ran out.

Mila and Yuuri exchanged smiles and she waved goodbye as the main door closed behind her.

Alright. This isn’t so bad afterall.

Yuuri asked Mila to tell the next suitor to wait a few minutes before entering. He needed a bit of time to readjust his mind and take in what happened. Mila, the pretty ice skater who believed in true mates… could she be the one? It’s rare to find all these good qualities in someone, Yuuri assumed.

Love could feel like this, right? Ugh, it was too soon to even think these thoughts. There have been Omegas before him who chose early before completing all the ceremonies… all of them regretted it.

The Omega inside Yuuri needed to be mated but he knew he couldn’t let his heart fall so soon. His next heat would occur sometime these next few months. The ceremonies would be paused for a few days during his heat but knowing that there will be Alphas around the Palace made him nervous. Not that he was afraid of what they would do to him but what he would try to do to _them_. Some Omegas can go through a heat watching melodramas while eating popcorn all day, while others make poor decisions like convincing a suitor to break their vows. These type of things remain quiet between handmaidens and servants with their Omega. The punishment for servants breaking their sacred vow was severe. No one he knows has been caught but it seems the death penalty is alive and well around here.

Yuuri looked himself in the mirror, with the same nervous face as yesterday. Today’s dress was less formal than before. Still elegant and still demanded respect to any eyes that lingers upon it. Soft hues of blue with specks of gold made the kimono fit into Yuuri’s personality. The sapphires in his hair glittered and the gold of the combs and thread of the kimono caught in the light. Simple but worthy. He requested to wear something that would remind him of the moment when the morning light meets the night stars. These requests may seem outlandish but over the years Yuuri has come to enjoy giving the seamstresses a challenge. They seemed to have enjoyed it as well.

Today was the first day he had to apply the white powder all over his body, well Phichit and Chris had too. Being naked in front of people was such a normal thing in his life. When Chris applied the white substance on his inner thigh, Yuuri barely noticed.

Which made last night’s moment confusing. It was just another servant serving him. Victor was just another loyal servant. Sure he was handsome, good with his hands, tall…

A single loud knock impacted the main door.

A second later, a man with a stern face entered the room. The Alpha had pure black hair with dark features. His face was unreadable. The clothes he wore was pure black with a black jacket. Was his heart black as well? Yuuri was hesitant to say anything to the mysterious Alpha.

The suitor sat down on the folding chair. Still carrying a serious face that made Yuuri think he was being investigated for murder instead of trying to find true love.

A long awkward moment passed before the suitor introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is Otabek Altin. I’m here to mate you.”

Yuuri felt his eyes almost pop out of his skull.

A small noise was heard from the dressing room. Was the servant as shocked as he was?

The Omega clutched onto his chair and could feel his cheeks blush.

“Oh well um. Uh. That’s… very honest?” Yuuri glanced at the mirrors, making sure the all the powder didn’t just melt from his skin.

Otabek kept the same stern face that complimented his dark features.

“I believe in being honest. I came here because your scent smells pure. We can become good mates and our genetics would create healthy children.” The small softening of his eyes made the suitor’s expression from serious to slightly less serious. That was a start.

“Honesty is something I cherish also. Are you always this… honest?” Yuuri gave a nervous smile.

Otabek nodded and bowed to the Omega.

“Yes. Thank you for allowing me to introduce myself today.”

Before anything could be said, the Alpha stood up, nodded towards Yuuri again, then exited the studio.

 

That was interesting.

 

Otabek Altin meant business. Perhaps having a suitor who seemed serious and focused was a good thing. It felt like the suitor intended to not play games and was mature beyond his years. Yuuri needed someone mature in his life. God knows he would get nothing done without Elrich around. Chris and Phichit were amazing at their jobs but their lack of maturity often led to chaos.

As Yuuri began to process the Alpha that is Otabek Altin, the main door swung upon. A recognizable suitor had barged in the studio without knocking.

… JJ?

“Finally we can meet! I am _the_ Jean-Jacques Leroy.” The suitor placed one hand on his chest and the other on his hip. “Now, I know you've been eager to meet me. I mean this is what we will tell our children about! We can tell them their Alpha daddy had their Omega daddy just swooning with desire the moment he walked in.”

JJ made a gesture with his hands. Was he making the letter J with his fingers?

“IT’S JJ TIME!”

Yuuri took a moment to go over what he was seeing.

Then he felt a chuckle from his throat which formed into a full blown laugh.

JJ started laughing with Yuuri as he sat down. The suitor had made Yuuri belly laugh. It felt good to be laughing with a possible mate, though his ego could use some adjusting.

The Alpha wore a tight black crew shirt with skinny jeans. He was clean shaven and had a similar modern hair style like Otabek. Yuuri has been surprised by the lack of professional clothes by these suitors so far. This was suppose to be serious… right?

“So, Jea-” Yuuri was cut off by the suitor.

“Please, my love, call me JJ.”

Yuuri wasn't sure he liked being interrupted.

“ _JJ,_ I’m Yuuri Katsuki. Welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

JJ grinned as he looked around the studio, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he winked at his own reflection before blowing himself a kiss. Then he focused on Yuuri.

“Of course I’ll enjoy it here. You’re here. Your scent made me want to leave my own palace and start looking for a mate. There were other Omega gifts I was given by the Governors but your scent was unique. It made me realize that a beautiful man such as myself should be out there mating. I am not surprised by your beauty. Let's call off the rest of the Ceremonies and make it official. Give this King a chance.”

“K-King?” Yuuri didn't think he could be more surprised by this suitor.

JJ crossed both of his muscular arms above his head. “Yes. My family lives in a castle in Canada and we are direct lines from a royal family somewhere. I don't know the details but I'm pretty much a King around there and basically anywhere I go.” JJ shrugged.

“Oh I see. Well I'm honored you feel so strongly about this but I won't call off the Ceremonies.” Yuuri needed to show that he has power over the situation. He looked at JJ directly in the eyes and formed a smirk. “You're going to have to fight for me.”

The suitor seemed overly pleased by his response. Yuuri started to enjoy this sort of push and pull dynamic that was forming between the two of them. An Alpha should be bold and not afraid to speak their mind. This suitor was a bit narcissistic but he seemed very kind. Also, living in a castle didn't seem like a bad place to end up in. The thought of moving away had yet to cross his mind during these introductions. Did Yuuri want to live in palaces and castles his entire adult life? Would JJ’s castle be another secluded place like this palace?

“Yuuuuri…” Yuuri felt an odd sensation in his groin when JJ extended the vowels in his name. The suitor’s voice became smooth. “I was made to fight for you.”

Their conversation became more sensual. JJ told Yuuri he would spoil him with fine dining, romantic vacations across the world and exquisite jewelry. Yuuri found himself enjoying JJ telling him about their potential future together. It sounded more lavish than his current palace life. Many Omegas dream about being swept away by an Alpha of such high status. Was Yuuri becoming one of those Omegas?

“...so my love, when we finish our honeymoon in Hawaii, or my family’s personal island, we’ll sort out the details later, we can visit your hometown.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen at the thought. _My hometown…_

“You would visit my hometown in Japan? It’s nothing special, just a few diners and a temple.” Yuuri tried to persuade his suitor from visiting his middle of nowhere hometown of Hatsetsu. Japan was beautiful but no one needed to know about his humble beginnings.  His family could always visit him instead.

The room fell silent. JJ noticed Yuuri’s discomfort and made a genuine smile. If the suitor could, Yuuri knew he would be releasing a calming scent. JJ’s scent must be a mixture of money and summer.

“Of course I’d want to see where my mate was born. Must be some place gorgeous and beautiful if you were born there. If you insist on not visiting, that’s alright too, it’s your world baby.” JJ winked at Yuuri. “Look at us already making honeymoon plans!”

And just like that, JJ made Yuuri smile once again. This overly confident, persistent, somewhat sexy Canadian was managing to gain Yuuri’s interest in him as a real possible mate. It wasn’t so bad having someone calling him _love_ and _baby._ Turns out that the Omega could get used to it.

Another few minutes passed by, with JJ mostly discussing why Canada is the perfect place to raise children. When the conversation drew a natural pause, JJ suggested he should leave because it wasn’t fair to the other suitors if him and Yuuri didn’t at least act like they had a chance. Yuuri jokingly agreed (though it was unsure if JJ knew he was joking), and asked JJ to let the next suitor enter as soon as possible.

 

These damn folding chairs…

 

The second the door closed, the next suitor asked behind the door, “May I enter?”.

“Yes, please do.” Yuuri answered.

Green eyes. Red lipstick. Blonde hair. This must be Charlotte.

The bold suitor walked into the studio like she owned it. Her knee high boots made an echo with every step. The posture she held made her seem sophisticated. Her outfit looked as if it was painted on her, the tight leather pants must have been difficult to put on. The blouse she wore extenuated her breasts and showed a bit of cleavage. The air she carried around her was overly gaudy as she swung her hips dramatically while walking.

Without warning, Yuuri became overwhelmed with a vanilla scent. The scent was so sweet it made Yuuri mesmerized. Was this her scent? Is this what an Alpha smelled like? It didn’t seem like her scent was exactly a hundred percent but yet it pulled Yuuri into a trance. This isn’t suppose to happen yet.

“Pleased to see you again, _Yuuri._ I see you’ve picked up on something?” Charlotte licked her lips. She walked past the chair and stood behind the Omega, her long blonde hair brushed against the Omega’s neck as she leaned down to his ear. Yuuri closed his eyes. His body felt invaded by something completely foreign.

“I’ve taught myself to release my scent through those damn blockers. My scent is so much more powerful than any of these other so called Alphas…” Charlotte gripped onto the chair’s edges as she whispered, “We can take this party somewhere more private. Or right here, if you want to watch as I-”

Yuuri heard a door swing open and heavy footsteps run across the room. All of a sudden he heard a body being slammed. Victor was already pushing the suitor against the wall before Yuuri even opened his eyes. The first thing Yuuri saw as his eyes adjusted was Victor growling at the suitor while holding a knife against her throat. Anger filled his ice blue eyes as the servant began yelling. The image imprinting itself in the Omega’s mind.

His breaths came heavy, as he growled low, savage. “Thought you could get away with discharging such a pungent scent?” He said, voice dripping malice and contempt. “Such a pathetic trick. Stay away from my…” Victor cut off abruptly, his hold on the suitor lessened. “...You know the punishment for this.” Victor said lackadaisically, as he let go of Charlotte altogether. He went from cold blooded killer to obedient servant in a matter of seconds. The knife still at his side.

“Poor servant. I’m just trying to have a good time. It’s perfectly innocent. Can’t you tell that the Omega is interested?” Charlotte said as she fixed her clothing. She quirked an eyebrow at Victor. “Oh, I guess you can’t.” She smirked, eyes raking briefly over the front of his trousers.

Victor looked at Yuuri and then kneeled in front of him. Yuuri felt Charlotte’s scent grasping his body somehow. The vanilla has shifted from being sweet to something else entirely. Something sour and rotten. Her scent only started to fade as Victor spoke to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, are you okay? Can you understand me?” The servant’s eyes returned to their natural calm state.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I just got a little dizzy is all. All this is new to me.”

Victor stood up and faced Charlotte. “You will be under arrest and be given the lethal punishment for releasing your disgusting predatory scent towards the Omega.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe what was happening. Death? Charlotte was aggressive but she didn’t deserve to die. It was all a misunderstanding. No one should die today just because of him.

“Please, Victor!” Yuuri could feel his voice cracking from the sobs that were beginning to form. Victor immediately turned to face Yuuri with a startled look, “Don’t tell anyone!”

“She tried to take advantage of you! She… the scent she was making was trying to dominate your unmated Omega instincts. There’s only one sole purpose is to create this scent... it makes Omega’s vulnerable to... Yuuri… this is beyond just a normal scent.”

“It’s fine! Nothing happened! Don’t-”

“I’m not letting this Alpha get away with this, let alone let her remain in the ceremonies. Especially your ceremony. You don’t know how much you mean to everyone here. She could’ve hurt you.”

Victor’s reasons were logical but nothing could convince Yuuri to let someone get killed. Life was too precious.  

“Don’t make me a killer, Victor!” Yuuri pleaded. Victor looked back at Charlotte. His aura screamed for vengeance.

“Stop making this hard. If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll die by the Governor’s hands.” Victor gripped at the knife at his side, his fingers seemed to trembling from holding back his anger. “Or mine.”

 

He’s giving Yuuri no choice.  

 

“...she was right. I wanted it. I wanted to smell her scent!” Yuuri pulled all his strength to get up from the chair. “I wanted to be _satisfied_.”

Yuuri could have sworn he could physically see Victor hold back his tears.

“You don’t mean that…”

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach as he saw Charlotte grinning in the background. Her once pretty green eyes now resembled a poison that must be pumping her heart. Still, life is precious.The next words that exited Yuuri’s mouth felt like needles tearing at his throat as they were spoken out loud.

 

“I _needed_ it.”

 

Victor put his knife back into his servant’s coat and got face to face with Yuuri. Similar to their position last night. His tall figure made the Omega feel like something small and weak. Yuuri was not just another petite Omega, this servant won’t control him.

“Servant, I forbid you from telling anyone about what happened in this studio today. If you go against my words then you will find yourself out of a job and a home.”

Yuuri wanted to take back those words the moment Victor returned to his usual submissive self. The fight draining from in an instant.

 

“Yes, Omega Katsuki.”

 

Charlotte giggled as she watched Victor leave the studio entirely. Yuuri gave her a stern look with his brows furrowed. The Alpha took the hint and left the studio after Victor, though she was bold enough to blow him a kiss goodbye before closing the door behind her.

Yuuri stood alone. Actually alone this time. What the fuck just happened? There’s hardly ever been a moment in Yuuri’s life that he has felt unsafe. Charlotte was out of the picture completely now. She’ll be eliminated by tomorrow night. Casting her out in front the others right away would make Yuuri look too prudish or cold hearted. As long as she keeps her distance all should be well.

Victor had been such a quiet servant before all this. Seeing his anger for the first time frightened Yuuri. It was all for Yuuri’s safety but the way Victor held that knife against the suitor’s throat seemed unnecessary. Any other servant would have used their words before using a weapon.

 

A loud knock banged against the studio’s door. Then after a moment a string of loud knocks followed.

Ugh let's hope this suitor doesn't cause any problems.

Yuuri sat down on the cushionless chair once more. After taking a deep breath, he asked the suitor to come in.

The suitor entered with an indescribable look on his face. He seemed angry and annoyed but something else was there. A bit nervous perhaps? The young looking Alpha had blonde shoulder length hair and wore an animal print shirt. He seemed shorter than the other suitors despite wearing black boots that might have given him two extra inches in height.

Before taking a seat, the Alpha glanced around the studio once more while keeping his hands in his pockets.

“This is a nice setup you got here…” the blonde suitor observed in a low voice.

Yuuri gestured that he take a seat and the suitor took one last look around before sitting down. His interest in the ballet studio seemed to be his only interest. After what just happened, Yuuri didn't mind the lack of attention one bit.

“I'm Yuri Plisetsky. I’m from Russia… I come from a rich family… I can make you happy...” Yuri said as if he was reading from a script. The tone in his voice held no emotion.

The small Alpha crossed his legs then let out an exasperated sigh.

“... If you choose me you will-”

Yuuri always had a hard time reading social cues. Spending half his life in a Palace had made him socially inept at times. But he knew how to read in between the lines. This suitor’s lack of interest and passion was making it pretty clear he did not want to be here. Good thing for him, neither did Yuuri. Yuuri felt bad for interrupting this suitor but it felt like he would be doing them both a favor by cutting this introduction short.

“Look, we can try again later. I won’t factor this in for elimination. It seems we’ve both had a long day as it is and neither of us want to be here.” Yuuri reasoned as he began to stand up from the damn folding chair.

Something in Yuri’s face lit up as he realized he was being set free. He stood up and gave Yuuri a small smile. “Thank you.”

As soon as the Alpha left, Yuuri felt immediate relief.

 

These ceremonies aren’t going to be easy.

 

Yuuri opened the back door and saw the silver haired servant waiting behind it. There was an awkward pause in Yuuri’s steps.

“I assumed you left entirely. You didn’t have to stay…”

Victor bowed as he said, “I promised to take care of you throughout these ceremonies. I’m only here to serve, Omega Katsuki.”

Yuuri took this moment to admire the silver in his servant’s hair. How unique. His bow showed off the muscles that rippled beneath the servant’s uniform. Most servants were fit, it was a part of their job to both serve and protect. They were still Alphas after all, even if they couldn't mate. But this servant seemed stronger than most. Who made these uniforms so tight fitting?

“You don’t have to bow to me all the time. Especially if there are no governors or high authority figures around. I’m not that pretentious.”

Victor met Yuuri’s eyes as he came up from his obedient bow. Striking blue eyes made his dull brown eyes evade. Yuuri wanted to escape this moment. Does an Omega apologize to his servant for calling him a servant while knowing his name? Most Omegas don’t bother learning any of the worker’s names. Do they discuss about Charlotte’s actions? Is there a reason why his servant gives him odd looks all the time? It seemed to be a facial definition of the word “longing” or “worrisome”. It didn’t help that this servant had his hair covering almost half his face. Those gem-like blue eyes deserved to be fully shown at all times.

“I believe I’m being _respectful_ . Besides…” Victor looked away as he finished his thought, “...I’m just a _servant_.”

Yuuri knew what Victor was getting at. It was harsh of him to call Victor a servant in front of Charlotte… Especially after Victor just rescued him from what could have been an awful situation. The dynamic between an Omega and a servant should always be respectful and unwavering. This awkwardness needed to be fixed before the dinner tonight.

“I’m sorry for calling you a servant like that. I never intended to be mean towards you. The beginning of my path to finding a true mate is just not going as planned.” Yuuri tried to sound as honest as possible.

“I understand. Finding your true mate must be the hardest experience in one’s life.”  Victor said softly, unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that my original dream for Yuuri was seriously crazy smutty. Like I can't even think about it without blushing or cringing. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support! I recently discovered (thanks to Ars_Matron) that this fic has like 150ish subscribers?! WHAT?! That's just crazy!!!
> 
> HUGE thanks to Ars_Matron for helping me with this story. If you haven't already, go check out their fic, "Into the Deep". Captain Victor is turning into my favorite Victor. 
> 
> My tumblr is klyamoor <3


	4. Think Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> There is a non-consensual situation later in this Chapter. If you wish to skip, CTRL-F *** twice (I put the non-con between two *** for mobile users) and it'll be skipped. 
> 
> I also want to say that is the last time anything of this nature happens. The rest of the story will still obviously have ups and downs but nothing non-consenting will occur.

The dressing room adjoined to the ballet studio became Victor’s personal Hell. The idea that his mate was being introduced to Alphas who are only trying to win a prize made his blood boil. 

_ Yuuri.  _

The name alone made his heart sink. And now Yuuri knew his name as well. Victor knew that the first moment Yuuri said his name out loud it would cause his entire world to stop. But what reason would he have to ever say Victor’s name? He was just a servant, just an un-matable alpha. Only in his dreams does Yuuri call out to him. 

But this is real life. Yuuri needs a suitor with money and stability. There's nothing a servant could offer to a beautiful Omega like Yuuri. Victor cursed at whatever or whoever controlled their fates on a daily basis. Especially after last night. 

Seeing his mate dressed in jewels and rich fabrics that were meant for hungry eyes made the pitiful servant jealous. Victor did chase after the scented cloth as the others had (though it was a different method), but he has truly fallen deeply in love with the Omega over the years. 

The journey to find Yuuri was worth all this heartache.

 

* * *

 

Weeks have gone by since the cloth incident. Victor spent every waking moment looking for a Scent finder that would help him. It was obvious that anyone who needed help finding the location of a scented cloth was not gifted it; thus the reason why professional Scent finders refused his business. Not to mention, these workers usually worked closely with cops to find missing people. 

He needed to find a someone who wasn't, strictly speaking, a professional. Someone who worked more in ‘freelance’. Someone who didn't mind stolen money and a stolen gift. 

Victor grinned broadly as the solution dawned on him.

Moscow. Moscow has the biggest underground market. He'd have to navigate its tunnels and keep his face hidden but it could work. It has to. 

Victor spent the next few nights stealing from small town jewelry stores. Grabbing whatever diamonds and rubies they had on display. Once he arrived in Moscow, there was no telling how long it would be before his next run. 

A pang of guilt struck through Victor’s heart. All this stealing will mean something. One day he'll go back and make it up to the innocent business owners. Saint Petersburg was the best part of Russia. And here he is, stealing from it. 

Victor had tried to make it in numerous ballet studios but his tall figure and lack of a good family name always ruined his chances. The Nikiforovs weren't exactly famous for being good neighbors. 

Picking locks, inciting violence and wearing sporty jump suits was all his family of wannabe mobsters were known for. His family taught him how to fight instead of riding a bike. There were even a few stores that held “No Nikiforovs”. Victor let out a small laugh at the reminder of how horrible of a reputation his family had made for themselves.

When Victor presented as an Alpha at the early age of nine, his entire family focused on making him the strongest and the stealthiest of the pack. Nothing was more important than making sure the family was taken care of.

Being interested in dancing and plays was considered a waste. Their words, even after so long, rang through his head. Taunting. Pleading. 

“Oh, Vitya, your body isn't meant for that.”

“If you don't rob your rich friend this week, we won't eat.”

It had never sat well with Victor, as it had with the rest of them. There’s no doubting the rush, the exhilaration that came with it. Just taking whatever you wanted whenever you wanted provided enough thrills for a lifetime. There was a time when no lover or object could ever match unlocking a safe that held some of the world’s most precious gems. Hearing the click as the metal pin hits the locking mechanism just right… or the cheery computerized noise when pressing the correct order of numbers… These sounds delighted him more than the moans slipping from any of his casual paramours. 

Dancing and performing in the streets did provide a lust for attention and an enthralling pleasure all on its own. It did not provide much money however. Every now and then a crowd formed but hardly anyone contributed to his tip jar. Bastards. 

His original plan to leave Russia was already in the works but this new discovery of an Omega with such a delicious scent that screams for his Alpha. It’s just a taste but it was all Victor needed to go on a search to meet whomever carried this dreamy scent. 

It might be a wild goose chase but he couldn’t ignore the deep voice inside telling him to chase this feeling. 

Victor held the cloth gently as he gave one last look around his sparse studio apartment. He carried a backpack full of stolen jewels and one extra pair of clothes. His bus ticket to Moscow remained folded in his coat pocket. 

This life wasn't meant for him. 

 

* * *

 

Victor paced around the dimly lit dressing rooms during the introductions. Everything was fine. There was a twinge of pain as Victor tried to reason with himself. All his desires involved Yuuri.  His desire to protect and to cherish the younger Omega used to provide a source of motivation. A reason to carry on as a humble servant. Now it was growing into something of misery. And the evil stirrings of jealousy plagued him. He just had to endure Yuuri’s ceremonies and make sure his chosen mate was loyal and respectful.

The suitors up to now carried themselves with honest intent and no real signs of devious plans. Yuuri seemed to have gotten over his usual shyness and opened up. A small smile curved on his lips as he compared Yuuri’s options at present.

Mila was the obvious choice for Yuuri so far. She was unlike most Alphas and seemed interested in more than just a vessel for mating. Her peppy, upbeat attitude was refreshing.

Otabek was a robot for all anyone knew. He wasn't rude but it was obvious he thought of this whole thing as one big math problem. When he told Yuuri he wanted to mate him however….Victor shied away from that line of thought. 

Forget about “JJ”. No one is less deserving of mating anyone, especially his Yuuri. He was so arrogant and spoke about wealth like it was all Yuuri cared about. 

 

...well Yuuri did care somewhat about money.

 

He chose to live in a Palace!

 

Victor began to speak in a low mockingly tone, “I’m a KING. I like wearing tight muscle shirts and shit money!”. 

Hmph. What a prick. 

 

As Victor continued to mock JJ, he caught himself in the mirror. He paused. 

 

The man Victor saw was almost unrecognizable. He slowly lowered himself to rest on the bench, never averting his eyes from the strange image before him. He mimicked stroking his now absent long hair. Everything was different now. The eyes in the reflection resembled something like an empty void. Could anyone find life in these steel blue eyes? Was finding his true mate and protecting him his only mission? Of course it was. 

Victor knew Yuuri was searching for him but once he found out his true mate was just a peasant, now servant, he knew Yuuri would fall apart. An Omega like Yuuri was worthy of a real Alpha. Not this shell of one. Ever since what happened three years ago, Victor accepted his fate. 

Before Victor could reminisce, a repulsive odor entered the room. 

 

Yuuri! 

 

The world around him went red. His body was moving before he had even processed the thought. Seeking out the alpha whose offending stinch now filled the spacious room. 

Without realizing it, Victor already had his knife withdrawn and held at the throat of the offender. The vile creature who was attacking his Yuuri. 

Victor stared into Charlotte’s malicious green eyes, her demeanor mostly unchanged despite her vulnerable position. Still sensing Yuuri’s torment, a deep growl from Victor’s inner Alpha reverberated from his mouth to the room. He pressed the knife closer to the suitor’s throat, almost piercing her skin until Charlotte began to show her neck. Just like the truly feeble monster she is.

“Thought you could get away with discharging such a pungent scent?” Victor spoke as if he returned to his old self. The streets of Russia and the blood from his barbaric family were a part of him somewhere. “Such a pathetic trick. Stay away from my…” My mate. That’s right. Right now his mate was being unhinged by this horrid monster while he toyed with its’ life like a cat with a mouse. All at once Victor felt his own inner monster recede at the thought of his mate watching him. 

Hoping Yuuri didn’t notice, Victor collected himself and forced himself to be the calm servant he was meant to be.“...You know the punishment for this.”  He let go of Charlotte before things got even more out of hand.

Charlotte made another insult to Victor but the servant let it slide and didn’t even respond. There were more important matters at hand. 

Victor became eye level with Yuuri’s shaking body. All Victor wanted in this moment was to hold Yuuri and take him somewhere far away from this wretchedness. If only he could produce a scent to calm his mate’s nerves. Yuuri’s body and mind were so disoriented that his exceedingly pleasant essence became dull and faded. 

“Yuuri, are you okay? Can you understand me?” Victor tried to speak in a smooth rhythm. Showing his worry to the Omega would only do more harm. Yuuri’s delayed response only served to anger Viktor more.

Victor stood up to face the scum of the earth that was Charlotte and announced her crime and punishment. 

Before Victor led Charlotte to the local Governor, a small but stormy voice interrupted the arrest. 

 

“Please, Victor!”

 

Yuuri’s voice cut through the haze, the red fog that had filled Viktor just moments before. Oh, how long had he wished, hoped, dreamed, that he would hear his name on Yuuri’s lips. Yet when he turned Yuuri’s crimson eyes were filled with tears. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone!”

Yuuri’s request made Victor utterly puzzled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he spoke, “She tried to take advantage of you! She… the scent she was making was trying to dominate your unmated Omega instincts. There’s only one sole purpose in creating this scent... it makes Omega’s vulnerable to... Yuuri… this is beyond just a normal scent.” The fact that Victor was trying to reason with Yuuri why Charlotte needed to be arrested and punished was unbelievable. 

“It’s fine! Nothing happened! Don’t-”

Was this real life? Does Yuuri actually think her life is worth anything after what she did? If she goes unpunished she’ll try to attack Yuuri again without a doubt. Victor continued to try to reason with Yuuri.

Yuuri shouted, “Don’t make me a killer, Victor!”

That thought hasn’t crossed his mind till just now. Death didn’t seem like a harsh punishment for Charlotte’s crimes (Victor would rather peel off her fingernails one by one and drain the blood from her body over a few days then death) but Yuuri was pure hearted. His love for all living things, even wicked living things, is what made Yuuri become the light in Victor’s heart. Nevertheless, this suitor needed to be gone.

“Stop making this hard. If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll die by the Governor’s hands...or mine.” Victor could feel his grasp on the knife tighten as he spoke the most honest words he has ever said. 

The air in the room grew thin as its occupants fell dead silent. Victor tried to conceal his infamous frost bitten ‘Nikiforov eyes’, cold but still capable of burning its victim. 

Yuuri expression slowly shifted from one of sorrow to something more stoic and strong. It became more obvious that Yuuri was on the edge of a full meltdown. The mask Yuuri wore did not match his voice or body, a few tears escaped his eyes as he blinked. 

Victor focused all his energy on not falling apart while watching his mate in such sadness. The Omega dried his tears with his sleeve as he tried to casually say, “...she was right. I wanted it. I wanted to smell her scent!” Yuuri then stood up with urgency.

Victor agony shot throughout his body. Hearing Yuuri speak those words out loud, even if they carried no truth, was torture. Yuuri was only trying to rescue his tormentor… right?

 

“You don’t mean that…” Victor declared. 

 

Yuuri shot him a look that spoke to everyone in the room. The Omega held a serious look in his eyes as he focused on Victor’s. 

 

“I  _ needed  _ it”

 

A flood of emotions hit the servant’s heart, all conflicting and painful. He stepped up to the Omega as he sheathed his weapon. Victor needed to be face to face with his mate to verify this is what Yuuri truly wanted. Every movement in his face needed to convey that this was his honest decision, from his eyebrows to his elegant lips. 

“Servant, I forbid you from telling anyone about what happened in this studio today. If you go against my words then you will find yourself out of a job and a home.” Yuuri deadpanned. 

 

Crestfallen, Victor took a step back. 

 

Victor performed a small bow as he said his final words, “Yes, Omega Katsuki.”

 

* * *

 

Victor patiently waited outside the back door of the ballet studio. He could barely hear what was going on inside the room but he still would be able to sense or smell if something went sour. 

The final suitor’s meeting went relatively fast. Yuuri exited the room, exhaustion was present in his scent. The usual sugary dew in his aura shifted to a salty mist that let Victor know he wanted to rest. 

After resolving things between Yuuri and him, Victor followed Yuuri to his private room. They exchanged goodbyes then as Yuuri shut his bedroom door, Victor let out a deep exaggerated sigh. Still feeling on edge by Charlotte’s actions, he decided to return to his own bedroom in the servant’s quarters. 

There’s a malicious suitor still lingering in this Palace. The thought frustrated Victor but he couldn’t disobey Yuuri. Instead he promised to make sure the servant schedules didn’t have any gaps in between shifts. Maybe convey to the other servants to be on high alert because of the amount of Alphas in the area. For some this was their first Chosen Ceremony, as it was Victor’s. At least the more experienced servants were more than aware of how important it was to protect the Omega currently being courted. 

Victor tried to erase the recently acquired memory of his mate’s sadness. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten this close. He accepted his fate to follow Yuuri until he was mated. Always in the background. He tried to make himself blend in as much as possible. Nothing good could come from them getting too close. 

 

Yuuri had seen to that already. 

 

The servant shifted in his bed, grasping onto the familiar cold, empty sheets. He couldn’t muster enough feeling to shed any tears. It was okay though, it’ll all be over soon enough. Yuuri will choose a mate and he’ll be left to serve another Omega. Though Victor couldn’t bare to think of serving anyone else but his mate, he couldn’t help the sense of relief that washed over him that this shitty situation would soon be over 

As Victor continued to analyze all his life choices, there was a gentle knock on his door. Seung-gil entered the room and sat by Victor, ignoring his current state of dreariness, he casually said, “I’ll take care of the dinner tonight. You’ve been working all day. In fact you’ve been working an awful lot lately…” 

Victor sat up on the edge of the bed beside Seung-gil. The younger black haired servant put a hand on his chin, as he continued to think out loud, “You don’t have to work overtime just because of the Ceremonies. Omega Katsuki has plenty of loyal servants and handmaidens that are more than capable of taking care of his needs. Unless you’ve been taking care of his other  _ need _ …”

Instantaneously, Victor glared at Seung-gil and stood up in such a way that made it seem like sharing space with the lewd servant could spread diseases. They had shared good work ethics and a few friendly encounters but they were merely just co-workers. Victor didn’t judge Omegas that wanted to keep company during the lonely Palace nights but Yuuri had never made such a request. 

“However Omega Katsuki decides to spend his nights is none of your business. Besides I’m just another unequipped Alpha trying to make a living.” Victor said as calmly as he could. “Anything between us, is merely mutual respect.” Someone even suggesting that the high class Yuuri Katsuki would ever consider picking a mundane servant pissed off Victor. 

Seung-gil shrugged, “Well, just so you know… All the other handmaids and servants can see the look in your eyes when Omega Katsuki enters the room. The spark that only seems to shine in them for him, and him alone…..You know, it’s not crazy to fall for an Omega.” Seung-gil got off the bed and stood by Victor, “Just be careful Victor. We servants need to keep an eye on each other. If anyone gets caught with an Omega here, we’re all screwed. Just make sure that whatever you’re feeling towards our Omegan master doesn’t get out of hand.” 

Victor sighed at the truthfulness of Seung-gil’s words. He forced a smile and a cool posture. “Don’t worry about whatever fantasy you’ve made up in your mind!” Victor said as he faked laughed. 

“Alright, whatever you say. I’m going to go help set up for dinner tonight. I can’t wait to see who Omega Katsuki chooses to sit next to. My bet is on the black hair guy with a huge smile and that short blonde with piercing blue eyes.”

For a moment, Victor was confused. Then he realized he hadn’t seen or heard the last suitor yet. Victor fought with himself over agreeing that JJ might be chosen but as long as it wasn’t Charlotte it didn’t matter.

Victor’s worries relaxed. Seung-gil would be watching over tonight’s dinner. Seung-gil knew how to fight and had great instincts, anyone would be a fool to cross him.

Besides… it was just dinner.

 

* * *

 

The overcrowded bus had made Victor restless. Ten hours to get to Moscow didn’t seem too bad compared to the price of a plane ticket but Victor regretted his decision after a mere ten minutes on the damned thing. The combined smells of Alphas and Betas created an unsettling aroma throughout the ride. There was one mated Omega, happily snuggling their Alpha, which Victor would occasionally glance at. It had provided some comfort on the unpleasant ride, seeing a happy couple sharing closeness. 

When the bus finally arrived in Moscow, everything seemed rushed and even colder than Saint Petersburg. December was both an awful and beautiful month in mother Russia. 

Victor took his first few steps on the snowy path with a revived determination to locate the illegal market place. It was said that this place was literally underground and only opened after dark. 

 

Ugh. Victor hated this journey already. 

 

Moscow was thankfully a beautiful city to get lost in. Every building had told a piece of history through its beautiful, timeless architecture. Victor walked through the city as the day faded around him, eventually stopping at a lively tavern whose music and laughter poured out onto the street. Calling to him. 

Inside the noise surrounded him, the smell of sweat, alcohol and errant pheromones stuck in his nose. Victor sat at the crowded bar and when he was able to finally get the bartender’s attention he ordered a shot of vodka. While lifting his shot glass, he mumbled to himself, “Here’s to not starting a bar fight and a good future.” 

A patron sitting next to him must have heard him over the drunken noisy crowd because he had turned to face Victor and replied, “Oh so you’re a fighter too? Nothing like a sexy fighter. Good with your hands in multiple ways?” He winked suggestively a Viktor.

The patron was wearing tight fall color clothes underneath his brown leather jacket. He had blue green eyes that resembled a few of the gems Victor had in his backpack. He smelled like pumpkin and rosemary, a weird combination. He determined that this man was a Beta.

“Why thank you but I’m not much of a fighter. Just got caught up in some nonsense.” 

The pumpkin smelling man reached out to touch the spot where the scented cloth was placed in Victor’s front pant pocket. His unwelcomed hand was dangerously close to Victor’s crotch. Victor reluctantly let the stranger continue to touch around his upper thigh, not wanting to cause another bar fight he decided to not resort to violence this time around. 

Victor tried to give an innocent laugh as he said, “I’m not here for this! Good luck with finding someone else!” 

But the man did not take the hint as he started to caress Victor’s thigh even moreso. There was a look of lust in the man’s eye. 

“I can smell your gift. It’s pleasant. I bet even the Scent finder around here will begin to drool when he smells it.” 

This bit of information gained Victor's undivided attention. Victor moved the stranger’s lingering hand away as he spoke, “Where is this Scent finder? Is he a part of the underground?”.

The autumn man shrugged at his own rejection. He seemed too inebriated to care about being dismissed. “The Scent finder in the underground is the best! Everything there is the best! Too bad you gotta walk through shit!” 

“Where is it?” Victor gripped onto the edge of the bartop and tried to restrain himself from grabbing the stranger’s coat and shaking the information off of him.  

“It’s like… right below us. Just go to a sewer entrance around the corner somewhere and you’ll find it. Man… I hope you’re not a cop... “ A slight pause occurred as the patron gathered his thoughts.

“Well, you’d be a sexy cop. I’d let you handcuff me.”  He winked. 

Victor shot up from his seat and patted the drunken stranger on the shoulder before running out of the tavern. ‘Around the corner somewhere’ was not the best of directions but Viktor had made due with less before. Picking a direction at random he sprinted around the tavern. There was new, thick snow that VIktor had to search through but eventually he did find a sewer grate. And after some elbow grease, and more than a few curses, he managed to pry it up and slip inside. 

The stench hit him almost instantly. A warm gust of foul air washing over him, so pungent he nearly lost his grip on the shaky rust covered ladder. The lower he went the worse the smell, and by the time he reached the bottom rung he was sure to be sick. His feet touched down in thick sludge and it was only through sheer force of will that he continued forward. 

He was here to find his mate. He would suffer whatever fate threw at him to do so.

The passageways were narrow and only just tall enough that Viktor didn’t have to duck. They twisted and turned and branched off at random. Despair clung to the back of his throat, he hadn’t gotten any real direction from the drunk Beta. what if the underground was through one of the other passages. He could search down there forever and never find it. No, he had said it was under them, directly under them. VIktor turned down the passage that would land him directly under the tavern and held his breath.

For several reasons. 

He hadn’t gone far when he came a rather large door. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed it open. It was much heavier than it looked. The sight that met him was….not what he expected. The room was large and open before him, the ceiling much higher in there than the passageways. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling, leading down a surprisingly busy thoroughfare. The overall feeling of this supposedly dangerous place was rather uplifting. There were street performers interacting with their cheery audience, food vendors happily sharing their samples with customers and even children playing. 

Most surprisingly, as the large door closed behind him, the smell of shit and piss completely disappeared. Replacing its nasty smell was freshly baked bread and some sort of dessert with cinnamon. Victor stood at the entrance of the underground market, completely in awe. 

“Wow…” 

A small dark haired figure strolled their way towards the gasping Alpha. 

“I see you’ve discovered Moscow’s little secret! Welcome! Welcome! This is our little sanctuary away from the ordinary, you see.” The man lifted his obtuse lime green top hat, “My name is Cao Bin, and I can tell by your scent that you’re searching-wait no-  _ longing _ for something.”

Victor stood before Cao Bin with a wide smile. Cao Bin had a wild taste for fashion and Victor found himself absolutely loving it. Victor was usually seen as the weirdest person in any room, with his long silver hair and his drive to be a performing artist despite being an Alpha. Alphas and Omegas were always taught that their primary niche in life was creating children. Sure there were famous Alphas and Omegas out there but it was considered immature to take a chance in making it into the entertaining business. Just be a businessman or go to an Omega sanctuary, that’s all you’re meant for. 

Cao was the reason for the cinnamon smell invading Victor’s nostrils, from that he could tell he was a younger Beta. 

“Well, I am looking for a Scent finder for this gift.” Victor held the scented cloth up high. “Mr. Bin, could you help me find them?” 

Mr. Bin laughed, “First, you can call me Cao. And yes, I can show you where our marvelous Scent finder is… isn’t ironic that you need help finding the Scent finder? Anyway, I gotta tell you that this guy doesn’t mind using his strengths for helping with unorthodox reasons but he also charges a hefty price.” 

Victor put the scented cloth back in his pocket and nodded in agreement. “Of course.”

Scent finders usually charged a fine price for their services regardless. They were born with an animalistically heightened sense of smell. The strongest of Scent finders can detect the scenter’s blood type even. Only Betas can be Scent finders for some reason. Some romantics think it’s because they were born from true mates. Whatever ‘true mates’ mean anyway. 

Viktor followed his new helpful friend. They walked through the tunnels, passing by multiple pop up shops and happy gatherings. Vendors and patrons alike turning to greet them merrily. It was so surprisingly welcoming. Which was a weird feeling to have in Moscow. Only Saint Petersburg has been this delightful. 

“So.. what is this place?” Victor asked as they walked briskly side by side.

Cao gave Victor a cheerful smile as he begun to spin around, lifting his weird top hat. “This place is hope! Ever since our world became so obsessed with birth rates and how society should be, we’ve forgotten how to  _ live.  _ Only the majorly rich can afford to become whatever their heart desires. Here, people of middle to lower class can practice whatever they want. We even have a few Omegas here! They didn’t want to be treated like fragile objects anymore. There’s also Alphas who have singing and dancing classes. This place allows love to happen naturally.” 

Victor felt his own smile grow from cheek to cheek, “Magical!” was all he could say. 

The two friends finally ended their walk at a darken alleyway. This mysterious area was unlike the rest of the small bright underground town. There were no hanging lights or soothing smells. Just a gloomy alley that appeared to be endless. Victor looked around and felt slightly scared to enter. 

“This can’t be the place.” Victor said in unbelief. 

There wasn’t a response from his usual vocal friend. He turned around and saw that he had vanished. Oh….well this isn’t any less creepy now. Victor decided to enter the lurid alleyway and hopefully find out some deeply needed answers. 

 

* * *

 

The stately dining room Yuuri held in his quarter of the Palace represented all things extravagant. From the ornate furnishings to the dramatically long table that could easily fit a party of fifty, this room was built for entertaining. A wedding reception could be held here any night of the week. Yuuri wanted to make a good impression on his new visitors. It was important to show class. 

Yuuri looked around the busy dining room. Seeing his workers set the marble table and make sure everything was going to run smoothly made his heart melt. These people have been watching over Yuuri for half his life and now they were making their last few months together more special than ever before. 

Yuuri never understood why other Omegas treated these people like they were beneath them. Whenever Yuuri visited the communal beach, he overheard how the other Omegas treated their loyal workers. It was mostly disgusting. They would laugh about firing a handmaid for forgetting to wash their sheets. Worse yet, they would discuss and compare some of the servants… nightly services. It was cruel to request a ‘midnight mochi’, code word for ‘fuck me like your life depends on it’ essentially. 

Most Omegas think just because the servants are unequipped that they lack emotion. Some may seem a bit flat, or vague. The procedure leaving them with only a faint scent, and robbing them completely of pheromones or a drive to mate. But they all still had souls. It wasn’t fair for a servant to sleep with someone unattainable, especially unwillingly. They weren’t meant to be used as tools! Regardless these servants always followed orders, even if it meant being used so harshly by those they were meant to protect.

Did Victor ever get a request from another Omega in this Palace…? There’s been times when an Omega would steal another’s servant just to get revenge or show dominance in the Palace. An unexpecting swell of jealousy and fury hit the Omega. If someone ever made Victor…

“Hey! Everything okay, Katsuki?” Phichit tapped on Yuuri’s shoulder. When Yuuri turned around, Phichit had a colorful bundle of clothes in his arms. 

“Oh yea, everything’s fine.” Yuuri smiled at his handmaid.

Phichit nodded as he said, “Cool. I smelled something different coming from you. It was super weird.” 

Yuuri acknowledged how heavy the enormous pile of clothes Phichit was carrying must be and proceeded to take half of the bundle. Phichit insisted on carrying it all himself but Yuuri ordered him to let the Omega be a good friend. Without any further hesitation, Phichit followed his order.

They entered Yuuri’s bedroom quickly and threw all the clothes on the king sized bed. Phichit loved helping Yuuri pick outfits and now that these outfits were being viewed by new hungry eyes, it only increased Phichit’s excitement. 

“Okay, Yuuri. We need to try on every single of these and assign a number from one to ten on each one. One being ‘unfuckable’ and ten being ‘the meaning of eros’!” Phichit began to organize the assortment of clothes. 

 

Eros? Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure he even knew what that really means…

 

“Um. What exactly does it mean to be ‘the meaning of eros’?” Yuuri asked as he looked away with a slight blush growing on his face. He knew it was something about mating or maybe just love? 

“Yuuri you’re basically already the meaning of eros. But if you wanted to know the exact meaning… It’s hard to put into words. Just think of all those wet dreams you’ve been having for the past three and a half years!” 

Yuuri’s light pink blush was now a flushing red. “Phichit! How did you know? Wait… what did Chris tell you? Does everyone here know? Is it super weird? Should I see the nurse about it? Oh my god… will the suitors find out? They can’t smell that can they? Oh god… if they smelled it would they think I’m an Omega with a crazy sex drive? Cause that’s not me! I just get these weird feelings before I sleep at night. It doesn’t mean anything! Oh Phichit just kill me now!” 

Phichit was cackling at Yuuri’s expense. To make matters worse, Chris entered Yuuri’s bedroom. 

“Omega Katsuki, do you need help? Wait. What’s so funny here?” 

Yuuri shot Chris a look that even Satan himself would cower at. 

“You told Phichit! I thought the state of my sheets was between you and me. Who else knows?” Yuuri shouted.

Chris began to laugh along with Phichit. The two handmaids laughing in unison. That did not please the embarrassed Omega. 

Phichit and Chris were silenced by the look on Yuuri’s face.

“Yuuri, darling. Every servant and handmaiden here knows what it means to have an Omega have festive dreams. It happens to all the Omegas. We even have a special detergent for that kind of thing. Don’t be so worried.” Chris said nonchalantly.

“I didn’t think it was so common. Can the suitors smell it?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Nope. Every room has been scent blocked! It’s to make sure our scents don’t bother you and you can maintain your privacy as well. The suitors won’t know a thing about your nightly steamy dreams.”  Phichit spoke matter of factly. 

Thank goodness. Yuuri let out a deep breath. It wasn’t so bad that his loyal workers knew he reasoned with himself. They knew about every other aspect of his life so what did this matter anyway? 

The three of them gathered around Yuuri’s bed to examine the multicolored clothes. Each of them grabbed a different fabric to determine its worthiness of tonight’s dinner. 

“Oh Chris. Can you explain to Yuuri what ‘eros’ means? My english only takes me so far.” 

“I know someone with great english! Let me find him!” Chris said with a smirking grin. He then walked to Yuuri’s door and leaned against it.

“Hey Victor! We need your help here!” 

Yuuri will never get used to Chris’s idea of ‘finding someone’. He never walked more than ten feet to ‘look’. He only called out their name till they came to him. Though Yuuri has to hand it to him...it always seemed to work. 

Victor showed up with a tired expression. His overall posture seemed exhausted from today’s gruesome event. Victor began to yell at Chris for shouting in the hallway. It was entertaining to hear Victor yell about yelling. Yuuri looked directly into Victor’s sea blue eyes as he continued to lecture Chris. His servant was just so nice to look at. Even when Victor appears tired and dressed in a seemingly boring uniform  he was still the most alluring person in the room. Where has this man been all this time? The question kept coming back to Yuuri.

“Yelling in the hallways disturbs the entire house! Just knock on my door. It’s not even a minute away!” Victor placed a hand on his forehead, looking exasperated. “Anyway, what do you need help with?” 

Victor looked at Yuuri after asking. He performed an unnecessary bow and walked to the Omega. 

“Well, we just needed to know your definition of what true eros means. Yuuri has no idea.” Chris explained with a small hint of amusement in his eye. 

Victor turned his head and must have made a unusual face towards his handmaids as they both giggled at his reaction. Victor then turned again to look at Yuuri once more. Yuuri noticed Victor’s hesitation about answering. 

Victor stood tall once again as he answered, “Eros is about  _ sexual  _ desire. To know about your own true eros, you must find what it is that sparks your own sexuality. You can’t put it into words exactly…” Victor raised his hand, almost like he was about to touch Yuuri’s chin. Suddenly, he lowered his hand and finished his thought. “Which is way my comrades have a problem explaining it.” 

Phichit and Chris nodded in agreement over Victor’s definition. Yuuri was unsure why Chris had called Victor out of his room for this explanation but nevertheless he was grateful for it. He wanted to show his true eros for the right person at the right time. Which would definitely mean holding back on the eros for this dinner. 

Victor nodded at Yuuri and before leaving the room he gave Chris a nasty glare. 

The three friends went through all the clothing choices and styles. Eventually all the ‘ones to sevens’ remained sprawled on the bed while the sevens and above were hung onto a clothing rack. There were about a dozen pieces to choose from. Yuuri put aside the all the ‘tens’, thinking he should reserve what Chris liked to call “rut starters” for another time. 

Suddenly a blue yugata caught his eye. It resembled the same blue hue on his glasses. He missed wearing those glasses, but he didn’t want any of the suitors to see him with them on. They were pretty modest. A thought crossed Yuuri’s mind, something he’s been meaning to ask about. 

“How come the suitors wore simple clothes? I mean they were nice but I thought these things called for more serious clothing.” Yuuri asked quizzically. 

Before any of the handmaids answered, they both looked gave each other a look that spoke volumes. Phichit was the first to answer.

“The suitors were asked to dress comfortably. It shows you their personality. And Yuuri… you’ve been living in this Palace for so long I think you’re just used to this type of lifestyle. Which is fine! You’re the Omegan Master worthy of wearing only the most beautiful fabrics. Don’t worry about tonight though. I can guarantee everyone will be dressed up for this first dinner.” 

Yuuri sighed. “I hope I don’t seem too high maintenance.” He took the blue yugata off the rack and asked his handmaids to help him with the details of tonight’s outfit. 

* * *

 

Everything about the dining hall was rich. Rich colors, smells and soon to be rich flavors. Yuuri smiled at Seung-gil as he waited for Elrich to give up the call to enter the dining room from the other side of the door. Seung-gil was always detail oriented and formal. So when Seung-gil smiled back at Yuuri it made his heart dance. There was no need to worry about dinner tonight as long as his loyal workers were around. 

“...and now Omega Katsuki please join us for dinner.” Elrich requested. 

Yuuri entered as Elrich opened the door. The dining room was even more marvelous than before. All the hard work his friends had done paid off. The dining room chandelier was designed in a royal purple shade. All the table flowers were different shades of purple as well as the table cloths. It made the pearly white dishes glow. 

He saw that the suitors were lined up against the wall. Oh right. Picking two suitors to sit beside him for dinner simply slipped his mind. Not wanting to hold off dinner any longer, Yuuri decided to just say the two names that came to him first. 

“Mila and JJ, will you kindly sit beside me?”

Mila clapped in excitement and hurried to stand by the chair on the right side of where Yuuri would be sitting. JJ paraded to the first chair on the left side of Yuuri. The remaining suitors chose their own seats, and all of them sat down in unison with Yuuri. Charlotte chose to be in the third chair away from Yuuri, it was a smart choice on her part. She sat next to Otabek, who sat next to JJ. It was unclear if Yuri enjoyed Mila’s vibrant personality sitting so close to him. Mila smiled at Yuri and tried to give him a friendly nudge but Yuri wasn’t having that. He inched away from Mila and her touchiness. The Omega wondered if Mila was this touchy all the time.  

The waiters began placing the appetizers onto the table. Everyone had gasped in excitement. What looked like some type of fish was placed beautifully on the plate underneath a lush mountain of green. 

“This is a local San Diego salmon with a pea risotto and lemon butter. Enjoy!” The waiter hustled back to the kitchen in a hurry. 

Everyone glanced at each other. It just occurred to Yuuri that they must be waiting for him to take the first bite or say something. 

“Thanks for joining me for dinner. Let’s get to know each other a bit more and enjoy this delicious food made by my amazing friends!” Yuuri lifted his water glass and the suitors followed his lead. “Itadakimasu!” 

All the suitors repeated the phrase and began eating the elegant meal. Yuuri took this time to appreciate their outfits. Each one, even Charlotte, had worn something lovely. Mila wore a dress with a bright flower design. JJ and Otabek both donned in clean cut suits. Yuri must have decided to keep with his usual fashion while trying to look more professional. He was wearing a long sleeved cheetah print dress shirt with tight black pants. It was actually pretty cute. 

Yuuri glanced at Charlotte and her outfit. It was similar to her earlier outfit, skin tight dominatrix style. It had a more professional taste than what she wore earlier, which was nice but whatever.

Mila was the first to spark up a conversation. “So there’s two ‘Yuris’? We need to come up with a nickname, right?” 

JJ looked at Yuri up and down while eating the last bit of his fish. What a fast eater. 

“Hmm… obviously my Yuuri keeps his name.” Every suitor cringed at JJ’s claim of Yuuri already. “How about suitor Yuri is now… Yurio!” 

Everyone but the small blonde Alpha and Otabek cheered in agreement. Once the table grew silent, Yuuri looked at Yurio with a joyous expression. “Yurio is cute. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Yurio had gone from almost flipping the table to trying to hide his blush. The anger in Yurio subsided as he nodded, agreeing to the new nickname. 

The conversation continued on to topics about each suitor. Hearing about their first impression of San Diego and the Palace enlightened Yuuri. JJ said he enjoyed the sunny atmosphere when Mila remarked how upset she was about missing the winter back in Russia. Otabek and Yurio hardly spoke, they seemed to be talking through facial gestures somehow. Yurio laughed when Otabek found out he didn’t enjoy the taste of lemon butter (he had to immediately spit out the seasoning onto a napkin).  

 

Charlotte maintained her silence throughout. 

 

After everyone was finished with their appetizer, a few waiters came out to replace their used dish with a fresh entree. This meal had even more vibrant colors and smells. Yuuri was captivated as much as the other suitors… even though this meal was a weekly item on the dinner menu.

“Here we have Omega’s Katsuki’s favorite, katsudon!” The waiter said in a festive matter before hurrying back to the kitchen. 

The fried pork cutlet sat on a fresh bed of perfectly cooked rice with baby peas and sauteed onions. There was a dark brown sauce mixed with the rice, along with a soft yolk to blanket the entire dish. There was nothing better than katsudon. Nothing. 

“This meal takes me back to my home. I hope you all find it as tasteful as I do!” Yuuri immediately took his chopsticks and began to eat his favorite meal. Yuuri had a hard time keeping his usual formal composure as he ate. The suitors barely got a bite in as Yuuri was stuffing his mouth. Mila was giggling at Yuuri when Yuuri took a moment to breathe and look around the room. Otabek was staring at Yuuri before lifting his chopstick. JJ laughed with Mila. Yurio looked a bit disgusted until he took a bite out of the bowl. He then paused, looking like he realized how amazing katsudon. He took a moment to appreciate the flavors then proceeded to eat in the same matter at Yuuri.  

“My precious Omega, we can have our chefs cook this as often as you like.” JJ said before taking another bite of the katsudon. Yuuri wasn’t sure about being called anyone’s  _ Omega.  _ It reminded him of the history lessons he took about the mistreatment of Omegas over a hundred years ago. 

“JJ, please don’t call me  _ your Omega.  _ It doesn’t come off as an endearment to me.” 

JJ stuttered as he said, “Of-of course! I’m sorry Yuuri. I can’t help it. How about a cute nickname with a latin flair, like… Yuurita?” 

Yuuri beamed at the name. Some of the workers would call him  _ Yuuria  _ or  _ Yuurito  _ but no one has ever said  _ Yuurita  _ before. It was sweet sounding on the ears. Yuuri agreed with the new endearment JJ made. 

“Pfft, cheater!” Yurio yelled with a mouthful of rice. 

“It’s not cheating. It’s called  _ romance. _ ” the flirtatious suitor claimed.

Yurio grumbled something in what sounded like Russian. Mila immediately nudged Yurio on the shoulder harshly, trying to punish him for whatever vulgar thing he said. 

The exchanged between everyone settled as they finished their katsudon. Yuuri made a point to take a glimpse at everyone’s bowl. If someone hadn’t finished their meal, he’d make sure to eliminate them from the competition immediately. Luckily, everyone had. Even damn Charlotte.

Yuuri smiled at everyone before finishing his meal. The waiters took the emptied bowls from the dining table and rushed back to the kitchen. Dessert was still being prepared.

The suitors carried a light conversation. When JJ referred to himself as a King, everyone laughed but Charlotte. She held an emotionless demeanor the entire dinner. Yurio occasionally would stare at her. Yuuri noticed that Otabek began to glance back and forth from Yurio to Charlotte. Mila was discussing her favorite skating routines when suddenly Yurio made a loud noise clearing his throat. All the suitors focused on the shorter Alpha.

Yurio crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. He bore serious eyes on Charlotte as he spoke. 

“What’s your fucking problem? First you upset Katsuki, now you haven’t spoken a word.” 

JJ, Mila and Otabek looked at Yuuri. The Omega sighed as he tried to come up with a way to explain the situation without getting Charlotte killed. 

“Oh uh… Charlotte and I had a disagreement about something. It’s not a big deal.” Yuuri tried to explain. 

Yurio sat up from his relaxed position on the chair. “That’s not what it smelled like. Katsuki, you smelled way too stressed. When I walked in I couldn’t understand the scent but now that I’ve witnessed the lack of communication between the two of you, I think I can piece it together.” 

Charlotte stood up and walked out of the room. She must have realize any indication of what happened earlier will mean the end of her life. All Yuuri wanted was a nice dinner and just one more day to get rid of her peacefully...

“Did something happen to you?” JJ said worriedly. He moved his seat closer to Yuuri’s and said in a whisper, “ _ Yuurita,  _ tell us so we can fix the problem.”

But he couldn’t. No one but Victor needed to know. Yuuri was never a good liar. He cursed himself for never practicing his poker face. 

Yuuri realized that he must have been releasing his stress scent as Seung-gil entered the room with a concerned look. 

“Omega Katsuki, what’s wrong?” Seung-gil looked across the room. “And where is Miss Charlotte?” 

Yuuri stood up from his chair. He waved his hands to gesture that nothing was wrong despite not being able to hold a normal tone in his voice. 

“Everything is fine! Um… I’m going to go have a word with Charlotte!” Yuuri followed towards the back door, where Charlotte exited with haste. He needed to tell her to keep things as normal as possible between them until he can safely eliminate her. 

Yuuri only saw empty hallways when he exited the dining room. He saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. She must be in there… 

 

With hesitant steps he entered the bathroom. As soon as he entered, it all of a sudden felt like he willingly walked into a lion’s den. The door slammed shut behind him. He turned around and found Charlotte smiling devilishly. 

***

 

 

 

“Yuuri, you simple-minded Omega, what did you think would happen here?”  

 

She grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him against her body. She was stronger than she looked Yuuri realized as he struggled against her grip. She used her other hand to press into Yuuri’s lower back, forcing their bodies closely together. The way Charlotte was forcing his body against hers, it looked like they were dancing a waltz. She angled his wrist high in the air and continued to push their bodies together. Yuuri could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. 

“I know you like to dance! I’ll lead!” Charlotte dragged Yuuri’s body into an awkward waltz. Yuuri used his free hand to push Charlotte off of him but was it was no use. The white powder smudged against Charlotte’s skin. She knew she would get caught. She just didn’t care.

Yuuri’s feet dragged across the floor throughout the awful dance as Charlotte lifted him easily. Her hand was gripping Yuuri’s wrist so tight he could already feel a bruise forming. The effort Yuuri was putting into trying to get away was futile. Nothing was stopping Charlotte.

In this moment, Yuuri was reminded of his defenseless Omegan body. Spending days thinking about romance, reading books, and dancing didn’t give him strength to prepare for this. He tried to release as much of his distressed scent as he could. It was his only hope.

Charlotte nestled her nose deep into Yuuri’s scent gland. This was the first time anyone’s ever touched the sensitive area. The pressure of Charlotte’s nose made Yuuri nauseous. 

The scent gland on a person’s neck is highly sensitive. There's hundreds of different nerves bundled in the small area on the lower neck. It could be a source of the utmost pleasure or pain, depending on the situation and how it's being touched.

“Your scent always intrigued me. I thought the cloth was amazing. I think I’m more fond of how you smell when I touch you.” 

Charlotte ended their dark waltz. She pushed Yuuri against the bathroom wall. Both of her hands held Yuuri’s arms against the cold tile. The more Yuuri struggled, the wider her smile became. Yuuri would always remember those red lips and poison eyes. His scent must be reaching someone by now...

“Oh, I know you’re trying to get help by spreading your arousing scent. Every room has been scent blocked. How nice.” 

 

Yuuri stopped struggling. It was pointless. 

 

“I’m basically going to die tonight or tomorrow. I might as well enjoy my last few minutes of living…” Charlotte whispered in Yuuri’s ear then licked around his lobe. Her tongue slimey against his soft scent. 

She noticed Yuuri stopped struggling and used her hands to rip open the yugata, revealing his bare chest. Her hands explored the Omega’s chest as she began kissing his neck scent gland. Yuuri became light headed from the unwanted feeling of her tongue pressing against his receptive gland. If Charlotte had wanted, she could mark him right now. The thought made Yuuri shudder. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of a pleasant memory. Katsudon… Hasetsu… Phichit… 

When Charlotte grew tired of Yuuri’s neck, she continued to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri could feel her red lipstick smudge against his lips and taste the powdery substance. 

***

 

 

 

Just when Yuuri had given up all hope, he could hear the bathroom door open. 

 

“...Yuurita?” 

 

He heard JJ’s voice but couldn’t see anything past Charlotte’s disgusting face. 

 

“What the fuck?” JJ yelled.

 

Still in a daze, Yuuri watched Charlotte being pulled away by JJ, as if in a dream. His strength over powered hers, if the way he easily threw her across the bathroom was any indication. Charlotte’s head must have hit against the bathroom tile when she landed. Once down she did not get back up. 

JJ looked at Yuuri with a long face. With no reluctance or care of the Chosen Ceremony rules, he spread his arms open. Yuuri collapsed into JJ’s sturdy arms. They both sunk to the tile floor. The smeared powder painted JJ’s skin as he remained in his arms. It was the kind of comfort Yuuri was seeking in this moment. JJ held Yuuri’s body tightly and rocked him in a slow rhythm. Being this close, Yuuri could faintly smell the suitor’s scent… oaky musk. The scent calmed Yuuri into a lulling sleep.

Faintly, he could hear Victor’s voice calling out to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! My poor little Yuurito! 
> 
> OKOKOK. First, thank you for continuing to read my fanfic. It means THE WORLD to me and I'm sure Ars_Matron (by the way, we exchange cat pictures and discuss torturing Viktor all the time). 
> 
> I apologize for not updating more often. I am currently in college and stuff. Fear not! This story will have an ending. I'm already outlining a few ficlets for it. :D 
> 
> tumblr: klyamoor 
> 
> I love love love love comments! It gives me liiiiiiife. Whenever I feel like my story is going to shit, I swear it's like magic happens and I get a notification that someone has either given kudos and commented. It's so cool!


	5. Lover, Please Stay

Victor attempted to sleep off the rest of the day. His simple room offered the only thing close to comfort in this Palace besides serving his mate (even though that sometimes brought its own special type of sadness every now and then). The real first Ceremony ended poorly and almost got Yuuri hurt. Luckily, the other suitors seemed mostly harmless. Only time will tell.

It was getting late and he wondered if the dinner was still going on. He imagined Yuuri’s crazy cute smile once his beloved meal, katsudon, was placed on the table. Victor had asked the chef to make it tonight to help calm the Omega. Of course the chef would follow through, everyone knew how much happiness the dish brought to Yuuri.

A plethora of things made Yuuri happy. Over the years Victor had witnessed multiple joyous moments Yuuri experienced. One of his favorite memories was when Yuuri was dancing on the beach one early morning, right before the sun had peaked into the night sky. He could see Yuuri’s headphones hugging his ears as he held a portable CD player in one hand.

His body moved wistfully in the soft wind. The west coast colors complimented Yuuri’s skin as he danced in its radiance. Victor stayed hidden behind the Palace’s mini bar, enjoying the view. The only reason Victor had decided to go to the beach that morning was because he had an awful time trying to sleep and thought he might as well enjoy the sun rise. There was a small delight knowing that Yuuri had felt the same.

Though he wasn't just idly watching the sun light up the new day, he was dancing through it. His movements were swift with every turn his limbs made. If only he could show Yuuri his true feelings through dance. It was obvious that Yuuri had learned how to communicate through dancing.

There was a careless expression on his mate’s face as he twirled. Victor remembered how hard it was to fight the urge to join him. He refused to interrupt Yuuri happily dancing with himself.

Victor cringed himself fully awake as he remembered the first time he decided to dance with Yuuri. That blissful night turned into a reoccurring nightmare for the servant. He’ll never forget how beautiful Yuuri looked, dressed in an assortment of jewels from head to toe. Years has passed since Yuuri’s twenty first birthday, and still the pain from that night left a stain on Victor’s heart.

 

He’ll be damned to make a fool out of himself ever again.

 

Victor got out of his lonely bed and decided to roam the servant’s quarters. Maybe take a stroll on the beach…

As Victor was turning towards the exit door, he was hit with a nauseating smell. It was Yuuri’s scent that had shifted into something horrid. The Omegan distressed scent was something every Alpha and Beta couldn't stand. Once it hits your nostrils, your body gets weakened or it can make someone turn violent. Victor was feeling an awful combination of both. Twice now. He's had to smell this _twice._

Victor chased the scent’s location. It wasn't hard to locate due to the overpowering scent that only made Victor more furious as he got closer to the source.

This was beyond anything he has ever smelt. It made this morning's events into a dream.

He made it to the hallway connected to the dining room and the suitor’s area. He could smell a new, calming scent coming from the nearby bathrooms. Victor ran inside.

 

There was his Yuuri, cradled in JJ’s arms.

 

“ _Yuuri!”_

 

Victor could feel his veins become vessels of anger that led to his heart as he saw the white paint between their bodies. Yuuri’s dress looked like it was forcefully ripped open. JJ was going to die tonight. All the colors faded as he focused on the suitor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s unconscious body.

“Servant, this was Charlotte’s doing. She tried to hurt my Yuuri in this bathroom. Unfortunately I came too late but at least he didn't get as hurt as she wanted him to be.”

This Alpha was speaking to him but Victor was having a hard time understanding. All he could focus on was Yuuri’s defenseless body touching another Alpha’s skin. This stranger who had just claimed that Yuuri was _his._

JJ proceeded to stand up while still carrying a sleeping Yuuri in his arms. Victor had enough sense to not hurt him as he held Yuuri but the temptation was still there. Charlotte and JJ could both disappear right now. Victor hadn’t noticed his knife had met his hand till JJ had started eyeing it.

“Servant! Arrest that disgusting Alpha over there. She's the one to blame.” JJ demanded.

Victor turned around and saw Charlotte, knocked out against the bathroom wall. Her lips and nose were covered in white as were her hands. Oh god. How far did she get?  

He looked back at the suitor. It took a moment to gather himself from the all the anger. Servants were trained to keep their Alpha instinct to protect Omegas but had to maintain a certain calmness. He was trained to protect and obey.

 

But this was Yuuri. And Victor couldn't… No. He had failed protect him.

 

He looked at his mate once more, sleeping peacefully in JJ’s arms. Yuuri’s face had leaned against JJ’s chest, where his heart was. The Omega shifted in his sleep as JJ continued to release his natural Alpha scent. Yuuri must have found comfort in it by the way he nuzzled against the suitor.

The servant couldn't stand to look at the image before him anymore and had to carry on to more urgent matters.

 

Victor grabbed Charlotte’s limp arms and dragged her out of the bathroom. He knew exactly where to take her.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had awoken in an unusual place. There was a bright window to his right and weird monitors to his left. Everything was egg shell white.

 

Oh. He's in the nurse’s room.

 

There were multiple IVs attached to all of his scent glands. His wrists, thigh and neck were all being examined. This was usually a once a year routine to make sure his body was running smoothly. Guess it's a routine exam for being attacked as well.

The events that transpired last night were a blur. One moment he's dancing with Charlotte then he sees JJ.

He remembered the oaky musk smell. How it soothed him into a deep sleep. How it rescued him from the daunting reality of what just happened. JJ was the only one who checked on him. Yurio might have been the one who found things out but it was JJ who needed to know he was safe. If JJ hadn't showed up…

 

Yuuri derailed these thoughts.

 

Yuuri started to remember how his body felt warm against his rescuer. It was a different type of warmth, nothing like those nights Phichit and him had. Whenever one of them had a nightmare, they would go to the other ones room and snuggled. Phichit would smell like peaches when he tried to calm Yuuri back into sleep. It felt like they had created a nest together.

But when JJ held him, there were a new set of emotions flooding into Yuuri’s heart. The Omega side of him needed more of JJ’s protecting Alpha arms. He craved to be wrapped up in JJ again. His instinct told him to go back to JJ.

These Chosen Ceremonies could end right now if he picked a suitor already. Why not pick the Alpha who was there for him?

Phichit entered the room with Chris and a lovely bouquet of flowers with a small balloon assortment. Seeing his friends was exactly what Yuuri needed.

 

* * *

 

Phichit practically dropped the flower vase when he saw that Yuuri was awake. He ran to Yuuri’s side. Instead of sitting on the nearby chair that wasn't close enough, he landed on his knees, leaning his head on the nurse’s bed. Phichit gently held Yuuri’s hand in his, trying not to disturb the medical equipment attached to Yuuri.

Who would EVER try to hurt his friend? Yuuri was a kawaii little katsudon from Japan. What kind of monster would do this? Phichit tried to stop thinking about last night and instead attempted to have a light conversation with his hurt friend. Knowing Yuuri, he probably doesn't want to talk about it just yet.

Phichit tried to stop being dramatic as he realized he was in a similar position people had when their loved ones were dying. Instead he got up quickly and stood by Yuuri. When he motioned his hand to leave Yuuri’s, he felt Yuuri’s hand cling to his. The Omega needed his Beta.

Holding back the tears, Phichit casually said, “So the kitchen staff made too many servings of pineapple upside cupcakes. You know we gotta help them out with that problem!”

His Omegan Master smiled up at him.

“Phichit I order you to bring me a cupcake. I don't care if you have to hide it from the doctors and nurses.”

Phichit cupped Yuuri’s hands together into his.

“Yuuri, I will _fight_ anyone who tries to stop me.”

The Beta gave a quick kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and rushed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri turned his head towards the corner of the room. There was Chris, sitting in a chair. He appeared to be nervous as his leg wouldn't stop shaking. His eyes were mellow. This was a new side of Chris.

“Chris, I think Phichit is helping me gain weight again. He always said-”

Chris rose from his chair and gripped the end of the bed frame.

 

“Yuuri… Victor told me everything.” Chris said cooly.

 

The Omega averted his eyes from Chris’s. Fuck. Victor didn't deserve to be blamed for this.

 

“I didn't want anyone to get in trouble.”

“That's basically what Victor said. You should never let someone who has intent to hurt you get away. I can't believe Victor followed your orders. Charlotte should have been dead by now!”

Yuuri found himself no longer caring about preserving Charlotte’s life. Yesterday, he would have yelled at Chris for suggesting that she deserved to die. Now, Yuuri had emptied his reserves for any empathy he had for the nasty Alpha. A flash of red and vomit green crossed his mind.

“I didn't think she would try again. I thought she wanted to live. Please don't tell anyone this was her second attack. Victor would get punished.”

If anything happened to Victor, Yuuri would never forgive himself. Despite hardly knowing him, he felt oddly connected to his servant. The way Victor looked at Yuuri made him feel valuable. Whenever their eyes met, it was always a personal moment between them. It felt like their souls were trying to communicate through them. As if their bodies and inner consciences were trying to catch up.

Chris’s anger settled at Yuuri’s words. He stopped gripping the bed frame and sat back on the corner chair. With his legs crossed and a hand to his chin, he began to softly speak, “You know… I always wanted to be an Alpha. It sounds weird coming from a Beta but I never felt like a Beta. I always had Alpha instincts. When I presented as an Beta it shocked everyone, especially me.”

The beeping from the monitors were quietly heard between them.

“When I met you, you were so precious. Barely spoke any English and yet you chose to live in America. I thought you were incredibly brave for an Omega. This was obviously before I had learned that Omegas were just regular people…”

Yuuri has never heard Chris speak so openly about his own past before. He found himself leaning a little forward in the bed, focused on Chris’ every word.

Chris sighed as he continued, “You used to follow me around the Palace before Phichit arrived. You probably hardly remember, being twelve and going through a culture shock I'm sure. I was only two years older than you but you made me feel big. Having a cute Omega follow me made me feel like an Alpha. It was marvelous. It only lasted two weeks but it was the first time someone noticed me. When Phichit arrived and you two became best friends and it made me nervous. I felt our age difference was going to separate us as you guys took to each other. He was small like you.”  

Chris looked away from Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to reply but wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure what had made Chris so upset.

“Yuuri you might have gotten closer to Phichit but you never forgot about me. You still treat me and everyone here with kindness unlike most Omegas around here. I've gained a friend working here and I don't know what I would do without you. You're not just an Omegan Master to us. Your safety isn't just another thing to check off our lists everyday. When you put yourself in danger, you're putting all our hearts on the line.”

“Chris I never intended…”

“I'm not trying to lecture you or blame you. I just need you to know that you matter. What Charlotte did was horrible. All the blame is on her.”

The handmaid began to look at Yuuri again.

“I'm not upset about Victor either. Not really. I know he can't help following his mate’s orders.”

 

_His mate…?_

 

Chris immediately shot up from his chair. His eyes opened wider than a deer caught in headlights.

“I meanyouknowlikehisMaster’sorders. LikeamateMaster. Right… I’mgoingtoleavenow.” Chris spoke so fast Yuuri wasn't sure it was all English. Yuuri tried to reach out to Chris but the machines wouldn't let him budge without causing a mess.

 

And just like that, Chris was gone. Leaving Yuuri to ponder about what a mate Master was.

 

* * *

 

Elrich told Victor that Yuuri shouldn’t have any of his suitor’s visit him while recovering. A Ceremony Governor was called upon last night, meaning he would take care of Charlotte and look after Yuuri’s Ceremony from now on. Governor Yakov had a reputation for being stern and set in following the rules. When a Governor takes over a Ceremony it meant the whole Palace will be on their best behavior, including the suitors.

Victor made sure that Charlotte would be incapable of causing further harm while staying in the Palace jail cell. Hopefully she didn’t bleed to death yet. He made sure to be careful. ‘Careful’.

The servant patrolled the entrance of Yuuri’s bedroom. Nothing will ever hurt Yuuri again. Nothing will get past me. Every small noise coming from the hallway and rooms made Victor frantic. Whenever another servant walked by or any other worker, Victor felt his hand grip his knife. He knew this was erratic behavior but Yuuri’s distressed scent still lingered inside Victor. It tugged at his ribs and wrapped around his neck, threatening to crack his bones if he let his guard down. Victor was hoping dark would come soon. He needed most of the Palace to sleep to stop all the noises. He needed to let the darkness consume him and thrive in it like he used to. Any enemy wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

 

A loud bang was heard from inside Yuuri’s room. Victor instantly bursted inside without warning.

 

Yuuri’s bedroom was uncharastically dark. Usually the bay windows were fully opened with the drapes drawn. Even when it's nighttime the Omega kept plenty of lamps and candles lit. Tonight, only a bedside lamp illuminated the bedroom.

Inside, it appeared that Yuuri had just dropped a book. Yuuri tried to pick up the thick book while trying to stay in the bed at the same time. Seeing Yuuri stretch his arm towards the floor, attempting to maintain balance was… adorable.

“Let me help you with that.” Victor closed the door behind him before picking up the book.

Yuuri’s eyes looked up at him. Victor could write sonnets, create music, and perform dances to interpret how those crimson eyes reached into the chambers of his soul. Just looking into his mate’s eyes had calmed the violent Alpha within him. His Omega knew how to tame his Alpha. The scent of fear became distant as its talons relaxed its grip inside the Alpha’s body. Peering into the woods of Yuuri’s eyes cured most of his paranoia.  

When Victor placed the book on Yuuri’s covered lap, he noticed the bruise on the Omega’s wrist. He should have killed her.

“I’m okay now. Nothing hurts.” Yuuri said softly.

The Omega picked up his book and flipped through the pages, trying to find where he left off. Victor fought the little voice inside him, telling him to lay beside Yuuri in his lavish oversized bed. Perhaps a time will come when Victor can hold Yuuri in his arms, if only for a moment. It was only a moment that he needed. A time when Yuuri wasn’t recovering and the world was theirs.

Victor collected his thoughts and put them in a locked safe in the back of his mind. He bowed and turned around to exit the room.

 

“Please stay.”

 

Yuuri’s hand reached out and latched onto Victor’s wrist. The servant lost his breath when he saw his mate’s pining eyes. Victor knew that look all too well.

Yuuri didn’t let go when Victor followed the tug of his hand. So soft. He’ll go anywhere these hands will lead him.

“I’m sorry Victor.”

These words stung Victor. Here was Yuuri, bruised and hurting, still apologizing for things that were out of his control. It agonized Victor hearing Yuuri speak this way.

Victor turned his wrist and captured Yuuri’s hand. He stepped closer to Yuuri’s side of the bed and knelt to his level. From this angle, the soft glow from the small bedside lamp highlighted the golden flakes that float around Yuuri’s eyes. Crimson and gold. These are the details that he hoped Yuuri’s future lover will notice.

“Never apologize for last night. We can’t control things that are out of our reach. It’s been handled.” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand. This was a dangerous territory. Feeling his touch kindled the worn out lumber in his soul and body. Yuuri became the oxygen Victor needed to feel alive again. Perhaps just this once, he will embrace the hungry flame and perish in its brilliance.

“Victor…” Yuuri brushed a few strands of hair away from Victor’s eyes. “Please stay here tonight. I don’t want to be alone right now. I’m not demanding it, you don’t have to. I’m just still feeling… exposed.”

Staring into Yuuri’s pleading eyes, Victor walked to the empty side of the Omega’s bed.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn't sure what he was asking for exactly. All he knew was that he needed a trusting physical body next to him. He needed to make sure all things were right in the world.

This urge was similar how he felt when he wanted to create a nest. Surround himself with comforting scents and fabrics. He’d use Phichit and Chris’s worn out sheets as a good base. Make sure there was someone familiar to keep him warm.   

Yuuri had a difficult time pinpointing what was different about this feeling from others.

If he had to be honest with himself… he has had a hard time dealing with all of his feelings since the Ceremonies began.

Ever since he could remember, he always wanted to be the perfect mate. As a kid, he’d make a list of deal breakers for his future mate: must be cool, must love dogs, wants ice cream for dinner every night. These lists were always simple, even silly, but held a deeper meaning. When comparing his years worth of deal breakers in his mind, there was a common theme.

He just wanted his future mate to be more than just someone to make babies with. He sought companionship. Someone who could find enjoyment in each other’s company without all the thrills.

Sure. These Ceremonies made it easier to find a mate with some of the same goals as you but what about finding a mate that wants more than just an Omega with productive parts? How can love be formed in a span of a few months? How can you find trust in someone you've barely met?

Victor stood still beside the unoccupied side of the bed. His usual clean uniform had looked oddly unwashed. There were dark stains around one of the sleeves. Odd.

As if reading his thoughts, Victor looked down and mumbled something in Russian. The words sounded so guttural and bitter to his ears. Whatever he said, it led him to take a few steps back.

 

“Yuuri… I…” Victor’s suddenly downcast.

 

Finding no enjoyment in watching Victor struggle for words, Yuuri tried to carry the conversation.

“I have some clean robes in the dresser over there,” Yuuri pointed at the antique dresser in the corner. “You’re welcome to change clothes.”

Victor’s lips had twirled into a smirk.

“...Yuuri,” Victor held a brief pause, “I won’t be able to fit in any of your clothes…”

“Oh! Well… just take off your shirt!”

Yuuri instantly regretted his words. He had just wanted Victor to be comfortable. Now it sounded  like he was trying to take advantage of him. How stupid. Stupid, stupid Yuuri.

 

“As you wish.”

 

The servant lifted the top part of his mundane uniform and let it fall to the floor. It had just occurred to Yuuri that he had been used to himself being in the nude but he hasn’t exactly seen any of his worker’s naked outside of the onsen. It was only Victor’s chest but…

It was glorious.

Yuuri tried not to stare at Victor’s naked half. He had muscular definitions in places Yuuri had no idea could even be muscular. Do all servants look this way? They were meant to be guards as well but Victor looked like he had put time into perfecting his body. As if his captivating eyes and silvery hair wasn’t enough to make Victor act as an Omega magnet. Where were these thoughts coming from? Victor wasn’t a suitor nor an Alpha.

Victor lifted the plush blanket and before he climb into the bed, he asked Yuuri if he was sure.

 

“Please join me.”

 

With that, Victor quickly laid completely under the covers, only his head peaked out. Is he being… shy?

“Victor you don't have to hide.”

“I've never shared a bed with an Omega before.”

Yuuri felt a sudden flash of relief. So no one has ever requested a ‘midnight mochi’ before. Thank god.

Seeing this shyness come from such a strong servant was entertaining to say the least. Yuuri decided to let Victor have his moment as he reopened his book.

 

* * *

 

Victor was a stone. His body ceased to have all motor functions when it shared a bed with his mate. They were about an arm’s length away from each other. He didn't expect that just sharing a blanket with Yuuri would mean so much. It ended up meaning everything.

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes. Should he say something? Does Yuuri only want his personal guard dog to on the bed for better protection?

 

Did Yuuri expect him to sleep on the floor by the end of tonight?

 

The nervous servant managed to turn over to face Yuuri. Still somewhat hidden under the covers, he enjoyed the overwhelming scent of honey embedded in the sheets. He inhaled deeply. Letting his mate’s scent take over him.

Yuuri took his blue rimmed glasses out from the bedside dresser and proceeded to read his worn out book. The book’s tan hardcover showed history of its excessive usage with its dark blemishes alongside with its frayed pages. This novel had a thick frame even though it was only about two hundred pages. Its influence over Yuuri however proved to be much larger than its physical size. Chris had told Victor that this novel held a compelling story about two star-crossed lovers finding each other after a long journey. It was so sweet how Yuuri clung to this book over the years.

 

“Victor… how do you feel about true mates?” Yuuri spoke lightheartedly.

 

This was the exact question Victor has had nightmares about.

Victor slowly scooted up, revealing some of his bare chest. It was a chilly night in the San Diego bay. His Russian thick skin became weakened over the years spent in the mild weather.

He reared his head, looking at the hopeless romantic sitting beside him.

“I feel… that… true mates are incredibly rare.”

Yuuri nodded and flipped to a page towards the end of the book. He began to read out loud. Hearing Yuuri speak in poems had impacted Victor in a new way. Each syllable represented a part of Yuuri’s desires.

Victor was sitting up now, his back and head touching the plush headboard. A pink blush crept on his mate’s face as Victor leaned closer. Beautiful.The fire in his veins were completely lit. All Victor could focus on were the words Yuuri had just recited and how enticing those lips have looked while speaking them. Just one moment...

“V-Victor-” Yuuri’s breath barely fell on Victor’s lips as he spoke, “Chris called me your mate earlier. I was a bit worn out but I swore he mentioned something about ‘Mate Master’.”

Stunned, Victor backed away a few inches before replying. “Chris,”-that fucker! “He might have meant that you’re my Master?”

“I guess you're right. It was a bit silly to assume anything else.” Yuuri said as his smile met his eyes.

It wasn't silly at all. In fact it was beyond silly. The truth lingered on the edge of Victor’s lips. What exactly did Chris say or mean? There's no way he would break the promise he had made. Perhaps seeing Yuuri hurt had made Chris want to end the Ceremonies altogether. If such a thing was possible.

Victor returned to stone on his side of the insanely comfy bed when Yuuri closed the book and set it aside. The night was fully upon them now. The moon making it's presence known through the bay windows, barely peaking out from the curtains.

“I wonder if my true mate is here. The suitor who rescued me was so strong. He seemed selfish at first but now I wonder if I should be more open.” Yuuri looked down at his bruised wrist. “I felt safe in his arms and even caught a whiff of his scent. It must have been close to the end of his shot schedule.” Victor held back his cringe as Yuuri finished his thought.

“I've been thinking about his scent ever since.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stared at the awful color on his wrist. He had been marked in a horrible way. A little reminder of the event. His back still ached by being pushed against the wall. All the physical injuries were nothing compared to the mental ones. Will this ever happen again?

Yuuri began thinking out loud, letting the more gentle memories of that night be remembered. The memory of JJ’s touch and scent kept creeping back up to the forefront of his thoughts.

Victor had stilled during his confession about the suitor. He must still be weary of all the suitors regardless of what they did or didn't do. Yuuri realized he probably shouldn't be talking about last night at all. But the thoughts wouldn't leave. It was more than just JJ. Even reading his favorite book didn't ease the poison flooding his mind.

“I don't know what to say.” Yuuri said honestly. “I can't stop thinking about everything. Just tell me to shut up about it.” Yuuri felt a tremble in his throat that began to match the shakiness in his hands.

This sweet and respectful servant agreed to keep him company and now is dealing with this…

 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as he anticipated Victor’s response and exit. With his eyes closed, images of Charlotte kept reappearing. He could feel it all coming back. The door closing, the dark waltz… _the sound of his yukata ripping…_

 

Warm hands held Yuuri’s and in an instant, he felt Victor’s comfort. When Yuuri opened his eyes he saw Victor had closed the distance between them. Yuuri nodded in approval. Not too sure what he was approving but whatever Victor had to offer, he knew he could trust him. There was something about his touch that struck a chord within him. _How can you trust someone you barely know?_

Victor gently placed Yuuri on his left side, facing the edge of the bed as he positioned himself behind Yuuri. He removed his glasses and started to bundle him with the sheets as he expressed himself earnestly.

“Yuuri, I’ll listen to you. Whatever and whenever you want.”

Despite being partially blind, Yuuri could see Victor’s shy expression when he looked up at the servant.

Once Victor was satisfied that Yuuri was comfortable, he laid behind the Omega and held him underneath the covers. His lengthy arms fully embraced Yuuri’s small frame. Yuuri felt another blush as he realized Victor’s bare chest was touching his thin robe. This was the first time Yuuri could feel his toned muscles against his own body. Somewhere deep inside, Yuuri wished it wouldn't be the last time…

“You can tell me everything.” Victor spoke in Yuuri’s ear.

“I'm here for you. I'll stay by your side.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s body tense as he held him even closer. The servant’s surprisingly soft hair brushed against Yuuri’s face as he continued to speak right into his heart.

 

“I’m only here to serve.”

 

* * *

 

Victor clung to Yuuri as if his entire world depended on it. His words were honest but they didn't hold any worth anymore. All he could do is pray that Yuuri understood.

After a few moments of only hearing the ocean’s wave wash upon the shore, Victor heard the click on the lamp turning off. They laid against each other, unspoken in darkness. Victor soften his embrace around the Omega’s petite body. He’s safe now.   

Yuuri broke the silence in a low whispering voice that spoke out in the darkness. They first spoke about the horrible events of last night. Every detail he shared, Victor had to restrain himself from letting his anger take over again. Once Yuuri was finished, they both began speaking about hopes and dreams of the future.

The two figures held each other as their bodies drifted into sleep. It was unclear how long they talked during that long night. Eventually, the only sounds that were heard was the ocean’s natural lullaby.

 

* * *

 

The alley didn’t get any less creepy when Victor stepped inside it, fully embraced in its shadow. He could only hear rats and his own boots with every step. The walls on each side felt like they were closing in on him. Usually the darkness was something Victor could maneuver in but this place felt strange.

As if on cue, Victor stopped walking as a few christmas lights flickered on and a mysterious fog came in.

 

What the-

 

“Welcome to my alley, strange hair color man.”

 

At the dead end of the alley, there were bundles upon bundles of decorative lights all over the walls and wrapped around a small circular table. Sitting at the round glass table, was a man with brown hair and wearing smudged purple makeup. The sleeves on his shirt glistened in the multi colored lights.

“I can smell your curiosity and fear from a mile away,” the odd man gestured for Victor to sit in the empty seat in front of him.

Victor reluctantly stepped forward and sat in the metal chair. This was his only chance to find the Omega. He couldn’t waste anymore time. He did however have a hard time from holding back his laughter. Was this really a reliable Scent finder? The man wore glitter and dark purple lipstick.

The two men sat across from each other, each sizing the other one up. The more dramatically dressed one picked up what looked to be a nasal inhaler and proceeded to take a big breath as he cleared his nasal cavity.

“While my nose is being cleared, please tell me about who you’re looking for.”

Victor looked around, nervously he took the scented cloth out of his pocket and rubbed his thumb across its soft texture.

  
“It started when I walked into a bar one night and this sudden smell just… mesmerized me. I can’t remember everything but it felt like I had taken a drug. I saw a vision of a sun setting and felt electricity throughout my body,” Victor looked down at the fateful cloth. “I can’t explain to you who I’m looking for because I never met them.”

The Scent finder kicked Victor in the leg under the table. Victor’s head shot up and he was looking at the gothic man once again.

“Well, I’ve dealt with weirdos like you before. I figure anyone who comes to me must be sickly obsessed with whoever they’re looking for,” the Scent finder lifted his hands in the air with palms up, gesturing at the dark ally surrounding them.

“It’s nothing like th-”

“Just give me the damn cloth so I can charge you.”

With hesitation, Victor let go of the cloth and placed it in the mysterious man’s table. It hurt to see the strange Beta pick it up with his bare hands. The last person who touched the scented cloth, he had punched…

Seeing the man inhale the cloth’s precious scent made Victor feel overly jealous. What was happening to him? He didn’t even know who he was looking for. Maybe the Beta was right, maybe he was just another weirdo.

 

Between deep nasal inhales, the Scent finder spoke.

 

Inhale.

 

“Mmm… sweet.”

 

Inhale.

 

“Oh...how rare.”

 

Inhale.

 

“...well I hope you’re prepared to be the world’s best stalker.”

 

Victor ignored the man’s insult.

 

“Look, I know what it looks like. But once I smelled the raw honey, snowy pines and ocean mixed with something I can’t really name-” Victor was interrupted by the Scent finder’s wide eyed expression as he jumped from his chair. He dropped Victor’s beloved cloth, ignoring Victor’s angry looks.

“WAIT.”

Victor was about to punch the Beta for letting his cloth touch the ground. Before Victor stood up, the man danced around the table, then danced around Victor. Victor remained still from the shock of what he was witnessing. Maybe he shouldn’t fight someone who was obviously mentally ill…

“Silver hair man, you are not looking for just any Omega. You’re on a journey to find your true mate.”

 

_True mate…_

 

“You and this Japanese Omega are meant for each other. I can’t believe I can help two destined lovers find each other!” The man jumped a few more times before picking up the cloth and returning to his seat.

“Mr…”

“My name is Georgi. Please tell me your name, my blue eyed romantic.”

“My name is Victor Nikiforov and there’s no way I have a true mate, if they’re really real. I mean the reported ones could be faking it.”

Georgi shook his head in distaste. “Victor, with what you experienced and the way you’re able to smell the Omega’s third scent,” Georgi gave Victor a wide smirk, “...the fact that you’re even here proves that you’re on the trek to finding your true mate.”

Victor was completely awe struck. Every fiber in his body knew what the Scent finder was telling him was the truth. It made sense. The way this particular scent spoke to his inner Alpha like no other has ever before. Who would’ve thought just walking into a bar would turn out like this? What a twist of fate.

A thought just occurred to him. If his true mate was gifting his scent that means…

 

“His Chosen Ceremony has already started!” Georgi and Victor yelled together.

 

“Please Georgi, tell me where I can find my mate!” Victor pleaded. The Alpha lunged across the table and grabbed his cheeks.

“Please tell me that beautiful nose of yours can locate my mate! I’ve been going crazy! I’ve been dreaming about this Omega. In the middle of the night in my dreams we dance then we make love but I can’t even see my lover’s face! Georgi! Please tell me!”

Georgi grabbed Victor’s face in return as tears welled up in his eyes, “Yes! I can locate him! You two will fall in love and make babies. Name them after me. Georgietta, Georgier and Georgia.”

The two grown men with wet faces stopped grabbing each other’s faces. They instead held hands across the glass table.

“I can’t believe I have a true mate out there. I need to get to them before it’s too late.” Victor cried out.

Georgi let go of one of Victor’s hands as he placed the cloth against his trained nostrils. His eyes fluttered at every whiff.

“Japan. Ocean breeze...onsen… Hmm. I think the sanctuary placed a block on their location. I can only smell his birthplace. He could be located there as well though,” Georgi took another cinematic inhale of the Omegan scent. “This Omega smells so pleasant! You’re a lucky Alpha! Ohhh I’m enjoying this floral scent as well. Good thing only we Scent finders can smell it. This one is a great catch.”

Victor looked puzzled. “The floral scent? Is that the third note mixed in with the ocean?”

“Victor, have you literally never stopped and smelled the flowers? It’s called a rose. It smells like a rose that grew in the ocean. Not trying to sound dramatic or anything.” Victor rolled his eyes at that final statement.

 

My honeydew, fresh pine, ocean rose mate…

 

The eager Alpha squeezed his hand on Georgi’s. There’s an Omega waiting for him somewhere out there. At first he wasn’t sure where this journey would lead to. Maybe it was a bit creepy at first now that he thought about it. But it’s all for finding his true mate. Now he had to find a way to get to Japan.

“Can you tell me where in Japan?”

The Scent finder closed his eyes and focused on answering the question. His eyebrows scrunched as his forehead was visibly tensed. He inhaled the cloth’s scent deeply before answering. “It’s near a big onsen by a beach. I can’t say what city exactly. But I do know another Scent finder in Fukuoka. She’s amazing and I’ll let her know to expect a handsome Russian Alpha. She’ll be able to locate the city much better than I. Her name is Minako, she enjoys her liquor but she’s reliable.”

Victor nodded. This Scent finder, Georgi, has helped me tremendously and now it was time to pay up. He reached into his backpack to grab the most precious jewels to pay him with. Georgi waved his hands off, dismissing Victor’s payment.

“How do I pay you then?”

Georgi grinned evilly.

“Your first born.”

Victor almost booked it out of there and then heard Georgi laugh. “No. I was just kidding. For true love, just invite me to your wedding ceremony. I usually deal with creeps and this has been refreshing. Just pay me back with a lovely invite.”

The two friends exchanged information and hugs. Victor stepped away, to the next adventure. Before leaving, he turned around to ask one last thing. “Can you tell Cao Bin I’ll be expecting him at my wedding as well?”

Georgi looked clueless.

 

“Who is Cao Bin?”

 

* * *

 

It was a small mediocre dungeon that the so-called Palace had. She could feel the coolness from her metal handcuffs. One set on her hands as well as her feet. Someone had left her on the floor leaning against what felt like metal bars. This glorified baby gate was kept pitch black during her stay. Though she couldn't see her surroundings, she somehow knew the decor inside was of your typical jail cell. Steel bars, mute colors…

How boring.

Thoughts of the Omega remained in her mind. Male Omegas were a rare breed and somehow this Palace had three. What she would do to touch them like she had with her Omega…

She would've been picked if it hadn't been for that servant. Let's be honest here, she would've been chosen by her looks alone. The way the Omega looked at her on that first night with those pleading eyes had spoke to her. His body was _begging_ to be touched.

If only she had lived in a different time. A time when you could step inside any Omega sanctuary and just pluck one as easy as you would a flower. There wasn't any reason to let an _Omega_ make any decisions. If she remembered correctly, they'd even let you request to have these Omegas be trained so they wouldn't cause so much damn trouble.

Charlotte yearned for those days. Days she never was able to experience but somehow missed dearly.

Being an Alpha was pointless now. No one uses their Alpha scent for the right reasons and Alphas can't even use their commands anymore. We’ve become a stagnant breed of small puppies instead of the wolves we once were.

Fuck the low birthing rate. Surely if the governors would just let nature take its course it'll be sorted out. If we could take what was suppose to belong to us in the first place none of this would matter.

A small band of light laid upon Charlotte’s face as the door was opened finally. Behind it was the same damn brooding servant from before. Shadows covered his face but the silver hair was a giveaway.

He closed the door and locked it behind him. Charlotte gave the servant a questioning look.

 

“It's so no one will stop me when they hear you.”

 

Oh. He thinks she would let him have the pleasure of hearing her scream. This hollow wannabe suitor had pissed off Charlotte in multiple ways. Any servant in this goddamn world pissed her off just for letting themselves be dominated and mutilated. This particular servant interrupted the natural process of taking an Omega.

She spat at the servant’s feet. His hideous eggshell colored uniform made his stark pale skin resemble a sickly onion.

What a waste of an Alpha.

The servant walked a few steps away, ignoring the fresh spit and turned on the lights. When Charlotte’s eyes adjusted from the sudden brightness, what she saw before her had shocked her. It mortalized her.

His pupils were blown as he casually played with the sharpen metal. This device had a small slotted arrowhead shaped tip designed for making the right incision to…

 

Oh god… what have I done?

 

Charlotte began to violently shake in her handcuffs. She knew it was futile but she couldn't stop the sensation. The bruises that were forming on her wrist and ankles were being cut along the metal.

“You won’t live much longer once the Governor gets here with his police force. I’m here to make sure your last few hours of life will make you eager for his arrival.”

This servant wasn’t human. His eyes were drained of color, his voice was void of emotions. Not even anger. It was like he was programed to torture. He got on his knees with the metal scent gland remover in one hand and a needle in another. Charlotte regretted going after the Omega.

She leaned her head down, trying to cover her scent gland. She could feel her tears stream down to her breasts as she tried to hide her most sensitive patch of nerves.

“We’re not starting there.”

Charlotte screamed as her butcher came closer. The needle came fast against her neck, it’s serum made her feel wide awake in an instant. Awake and completely aware of what’s about to happen.

“No one hurts my mate.”

Charlotte felt her scream come out of her lungs. Her wails and shouts led to nothing. It all meant nothing. The moment the sharp metal stretched her skin it was over for her.

 

Death couldn’t come soon enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! 
> 
> Thanks for following this story that is very dear to my heart. Special thanks for those who comment and leave kudos. It makes Ars_Matron and I super duper happy. 
> 
> So, here's some info about the world. 
> 
> Servants are Alphas that come from poverty. They are aware that they will never have a chance to mate but they still want to serve. Alphas make great guards for Omega sanctuaries because they still have amazing instincts for protecting. Unfortunately, the sanctuaries make Alphas unequipped (no testicles) so they're scentless and obviously can't make babies. I use the word equipped and unequipped because I don't like using lewd words for normal conversations. Like saying testicles and balls too much is weird. Once the smut comes in, it won't be so weird. *shrugs*
> 
> The time this all takes place in is around 1990s. I dunno. It just feels right. So that's why they can't text each other and yeah there's computers but it's not a big deal yet. There's airplanes, cars and celebrities. We haven't gotten into the outside world so much but I promise more details will come! 
> 
> I listen to tons of music while I write. I even have a spotify playlist for this fic. The chapter with non-ceremony type names are song titles that I listened to the most while writing the chapter. "Lover, Please Stay" by Nothing but Thieves is basically how I wrote Victor's and Yuuri's little snuggly part. It's a nice cuddle song I suggest you re-read the scene while listening to it. 
> 
> If you enjoy pirates, sexy Captain Viktor, sword fights and romance please check out "Into the Deep" by my lovely co-author Ars_Matron (if you haven't already). It's a fucking riot of emotions. I don't generally read anything that doesn't have an Explicit rating but trust me, it'll give you all the feels you need. 
> 
> Oh my this is a long note. 
> 
> My wife will be gone for about 3 weeks so I miiiiiight be updating more frequently. Not because she is anti-me writing fics (she actually reads them and has one of her own) but I might fill the void with writing. She is constantly asking me what will happen next! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :D


	6. Inside Out

 

Yuuri felt brief coldness from the lack of body warmth he had become accustomed to during the night. Victor must have gone to the bathroom in his bedroom, going by how its light was turned on.

 

It was so late.

 

The Omega heard a few small noises coming from the bathroom across the room. Yuuri wanted to ask if everything was alright but Victor had turned off the light and made his way back into the bed already.

“Everything is fine Yuuri, let's go back to sleep,” Victor whispered as he resumed his position of cuddling Yuuri’s sleepy body.  

Isn’t this what lovers do?

 

* * *

 

It's been eight hours since Omega Katsuki’s attack. Otabek looked out the window, facing the new rising sun as he pondered what all the suitors could have done differently. He could feel the heavy aroma of guilt linger among the suitors. It was JJ who had enough sense to find Yuuri. Though it was Yurio who had figured it out to begin with.

Being locked in a room with a bunch of stressed out Alphas was torture. It didn't help that no one had access to their scent blockers nor their personal belongings. How long will they keep them in here? The parlor room carried the same decadence as the rest of the Palace but it didn’t make it any less frustrating to be caged in. Otabek supposed that as long as it was for the Omega’s safety, he’ll deal with the imprisonment.

Yurio approached the same window as him. His usual stance always carried a ‘I don't give a shit’ vibe but the hours of waiting had taken its toll on even the feisty Alpha. It was impressive how Yurio called out Charlotte during dinner. It seemed like the two of them had much in common. Tough exteriors.

Yurio slammed a fist against the glass window. His fist left only a smudge against the glass. “We had nothing to do with Charlotte! Why are we locked in here like a bunch of criminals?”

Yurio’s anger alerted the other restless Alphas in the room. Each one had released a warning scent along with a glare, even the bubbly Mila.

Being angry isn't going to help anyone. It usually leads to more chaos and misunderstandings. How do you calm a small wiley tiger?

Otabek cleared his throat before speaking, making sure to get the attention of his partner in window staring.

“Hey, it's for the Omega’s protection. I understand the frustration but not much we can do now,” Otabek spoke as he eyes focused on the small city before them.

The Palace of Omegas was nestled on an island off of the western United States by San Diego. When Otabek discovered he was being sent to America, he was overly excited for a new adventure. The scented cloth smelled wonderful and he knew the Omega and him could create beautiful children. It was an Alpha’s destiny to continue their bloodline and help the human race from becoming extinct. Nothing else mattered.

Yurio had a looming worried scent coming from him. His spiced cranberry scent stuck out more than the other two notes. Spiced cranberry, cinnamon and a fine whiskey. Yurio’s raw scent intrigued him more than the others scents had. His first whiff of Yurio was more memorable than any other scent he has ever smelled. His whole body reacted to it. Seven hours ago Otabek had to awkwardly fight off his instinct to nest with the tough blonde Alpha. An instinct he didn't even realize he had.

He wondered if Yurio had the same experience as him. They locked eyes on each other the moment their scents became released. Perhaps it was the overwhelming side effect of repressing your scent for so long. It was known that using a scent blocker was mostly harmless but this has been the longest he has ever had to use one.

The tiger suitor clutched his fists on his sides and lowered his head. “I should have reported what I smelt during my introduction. Now someone who should have been dead sooner hurt Katsuki. I fucked up. Now my chance of winning is gone.”

Otabek stepped closer to Yurio, their sleeves barely touching. “I doubt that.”

“J-just leave me alone! Your hair and scents have been bugging me! Go away,” the Russian tiger roared.

Mila and JJ stopped their conversation and stared at the two Alphas by the window. Otabek didn't appreciate their judging looks. Yurio might be on edge but who wasn't? Someone is dead or dying right now. Someone who was just a part of their group, having dinner, _just got sentenced to death._ Yurio was only expressing what they were all feeling from the inside but too damn scared to show it.

Otabek respected Yurio’s wishes and decided to sit on the couch across from the other two suitors. JJ and Mila had been sharing a loveseat throughout the ordeal. A glass coffee table filled the space in between.They stayed on the opposite side from each other, keeping a respectful distance as much as possible.

JJ sat on the very edge of the leather loveseat. His hands still had evidence from the traumatized event that happened merely hours ago. Otabek could tell from the way JJ rubbed his palms together and from his unusual silence that whatever he saw still shook him.

When JJ became paranoid about Yuuri’s absence, Mila had tried to convince him to give the Omega some space. The servant at first agreed with Mila, but after another two minutes he sided with JJ. Before the servant had a chance to find Omega Katsuki, JJ immediately ran out of the dining room. Everyone was shocked at how alert the tall suitor was.

The servant ordered everyone to stay behind. Everything fell into complete chaos. When the servant opened the door, everyone smelt that rancid scent. It was overwhelming how it took over the room. How was JJ able to maneuver past it?

Yurio became sick the moment the alarming scent hit his young nostrils. Mila caught him before his body fell to the floor. Otabek felt his heart sting at the sight of a strong Alpha becoming so physically ill without warning. He ran to Yurio’s side, when he held his palm against the suitor’s pale skin, it was dangerously hot.

Mila suggested they try to keep him cool and one of them go call for the nurse. Without realizing it, Otabek had been caressing Yurio’s hand. He remembered feeling so worried for this tiger’s well being.

Mila must have noticed how reluctant he was about leaving Yurio as she nodded and ran out to get help.

Between the Omegan distressed scent and the sight of a sickly body of an innocent suitor, Otabek felt a surge of anger that was unlike anything he'd ever known.

The events that took place after Mila left were blank spaces in Otabek’s mind. He was unsure if it was his anger or the Omegan scent that had caused him to blackout. Luckily, Mila returned with a nurse and everyone was escorted to this room before chaos ensued.

Otabek laid horizontally on the long leather couch, making sure his boots were hanging off the edge. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Victor felt his mate shuffle underneath the layers of blankets. It was lovely to wake up with a sleeping beauty in his arms. A…

 

A wet sleeping beauty?

 

There was a cool wetness pooling against Victor’s nether regions. This must be Yuuri’s slick.

 

_This is Yuuri’s slick._

 

Victor’s eyes shot open once he realized what was happening. His mate had a wet dream and its aftermath was all over his crotch. What does he do? Yuuri would be mortified.

 

Another problem was making itself known as well. _Damn it all to hell._ This can't be happening right now. Not after their first night laying in each other’s arms.

Victor slowly arched his lower half away from Yuuri’s wetness. His ever growing problem had insisted on keeping contact with Yuuri’s bottom half that it inched forward towards the source of its pleasure.

It was probably the first time Victor felt regret for having an Alpha sized member. This was nine inches of pure regret.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

As the servant kept moving away from his sleeping mate, the fabric of his pants tugged on the head of his shaft. Victor bit his lower lip to keep from moaning.

Yuuri’s sweet scent and slick was not helping the situation. No way did Yuuri need to wake up seeing Victor in this state. Especially after everything that has happened.

 

The more Victor shifted away, the more friction was against his rock hard problem maker.

 

Between a rock and a hard place, Victor had to choose how to get away without alarming Yuuri. It was important for Yuuri to know that he didn't just run away out of disgust as well.

Victor quietly slipped away from the slick ridden sheets and landed his feet softly onto the wooden floor. Making extra sure not to disturb his sleeping beauty…

The bedroom door practically slams open the moment he thought he was in the clear.

 

Always on que…

 

“YUURI! It's time for… V-Victor?”

 

Chris immediately slams the door shut. Both hands remain on the bedroom door as if he was holding back a horde of zombies from entering. He looks around the room frantically for a few moments before speaking, “Vitya, you… and Yuuri… I’m glad it has worked out but maybe- I don't know- just MAYBE hold off till the Governor leaves!”

Chris looked down at Victor’s soaked crotch. Its wetness had turned his sand colored uniform into a dark beige. Oh no. No. No. No.

“... hey Chris, it's so early~” Yuuri said cutely. If only Victor had time to fawn over how adorable his mate was half asleep.

Both of the workers kept still as Yuuri began to piece together the situation. Neither of them were brave enough to moved from their current position.

“... Oh. Don't worry Chris. I invited Vict… did you call him Vitya? Anyway, I invited _Vitya_ to sleep…” Yuuri looked over at Victor. Victor swore he could count each gold flake in his eyes as they opened wildly.

Yuuri quickly grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, almost knocking over the lamp. His hands patted down on the sheets then quickly in between his legs. As he raised his hands, some slick had dropped down to his wrists. There was pure horror written across his face.

A long slew of fast Japanese was being yelled as Yuuri hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. From inside the bathroom, Victor could hear footsteps frantically pacing and a few wails of embarrassment.

Chris sighed, “We need to fix this before anyone notices. Governor Yakov means business. Also… why are you shirtless?”

Victor rolled his eyes as Chris moved his eyebrows to suggest something perverted had happened. If him and Yuuri ever did consummate their love it would be anything but perverted. At least for the first few times. Unless Yuuri ended up being an absolute fiend like he is in his dreams…

“My shirt was dirty.”

“Oh, how dirty exactly, _Vitya_ ~?”

“No. Not everything is like that! It had stains from…”

The servant had trouble finishing his reasoning with the handmaiden. Victor picked up his worker’s shirt from the floor. The once red stain had turned a disgusting maroon color. This didn't belong in his mate’s bedroom. Neither did he.

If the Governor found out about a servant sharing a bed with an Omega _during_ the Ceremonies it would mean trouble. Sleeping here would have ruined Yuuri’s reputation. Among many other things. How selfish.

Victor walked closer to Chris, gripping the stained shirt in one hand and covering his erection in the other. Thank goodness it was Chris who discovered them. This would have been awkward with innocent Phichit.

Chris eyed the stains on the dirty shirt. Without saying a word, he managed to communicate that he understood what happened. His friend let out another long breath and put one hand on Victor’s bare shoulder.

“Alright. So we need to sneak you out of here,” Chris looked around the room as he schemed.

When Chris’ eyes landed on the bed, he grinned wildly. “How about you do my job for this morning?”

“I'm not following…”

Victor turned around to attempt to see whatever Chris saw. Although his friend had a perverted sense of humor, he was the smartest person Victor had ever met. Whenever they met up for drinks or hung out in his room, the Beta always carried a book with him. He would show up in these adorable glasses and give him a synopsis of his current novel. It always enlightened Victor whenever Chris had learned about a new exciting fact or interesting story to share.

There was definitely a higher power that sent Chris to him.

Chris picked up the slick stained sheets and bunched them into Victor’s unprepared arms. The handmaiden adjusted Victor's arms so the sheets covered his painfully obvious erection.

“So when people smell the Omega slick in the halls, they'll know it's the sheets. It'll also hide your raging bo-”

 

“SHHHHH!”

 

Victor hushed his friend then turned to face the bathroom door. Yuuri didn't need to hear this!

The bathroom door slyly opened, Yuuri barely poked his head out.

 

“I… I enjoyed last night. Sorry for this morning.”

 

Yuuri’s blushing face was all Victor needed.

 

“Thank you for inviting me.”

 

* * *

 

When Victor made it to his room, his arousal became his main focus. Ever since he has been a servant, it's been easy to control his Alpha urges. Being so close to Yuuri recently had changed him. Roaming the Palace and keeping a distance became second nature. Now he doesn't know how long he could go without feeling his mate’s silken black hair and smooth skin. It was painful to think about going back to those lonely days.

As soon as Victor dropped the wet sheets on his bed, his Alpha sized problem made itself known again. Worker uniforms weren't really made to help hide these type of situations.

Victor sat on the edge of the bed with those damn magical smelling linen lying beside him. Its state of wetness and who had caused it lingered in the servant’s mind. Looking down, Victor knew there was only one way to alleviate his lustful thoughts. His erection had been firm for far too long. It obviously wasn’t going away anytime soon.

 

No time like the present, he supposed.

 

Victor pulled down his pants and kicked them to the corner of his room. Avoiding looking at the mirror sitting against the wall adjacent to his bed, he laid his back down on his blue cotton comforter. Reluctantly, he peered down to his bulging briefs. It wasn’t right to self pleasure at the dispense of his mate. But Yuuri’s slick had seeped through his pants and his briefs. It was impossible to ignore the fact that an Omega had slicked his cock. Albeit, it was all accidental but it had happened. It happened when he was holding onto Yuuri into the night.

A sense of guilt overcame him. Victor was no stranger to exploring himself throughout guilty pleasures or sadness during his time in this Palace but this had been different. If his mate ever found out that his true mate was perverted enough to use slick from a wet dream, it would most likely end their relationship before it ever truly began.

Pushing away the dark thoughts, Victor closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. When Victor lowered his briefs, he could feel the draft in his bedroom and his mate’s natural lubrication all over his fully erected shaft. His left hand instinctively began to grip his solid flesh to give it warmth. Between his hand and cock the slick heated instantly.

 

“Mmph~”

 

Images of Yuuri arrived in his mind like a freight train on a dark night. From the first time their eyes met to that damn time he had to keep it together while handling the head ornament on his naked mate. Beautiful. Gorgeous Yuuri…

 

Slender Yuuri…

 

Victor moved his wrist steadily and as he did the Omegan slick began pooling around his thumb and finger. Fuck, Yuuri was all over him.

 

All temptation and ambitions took over.

 

While he slowly stroked his cock, the aroma of Yuuri filled his nostrils. He could smell his desires from last night’s dream surrounding him. His inner Alpha was rattling in its cage, trying to claim what was his. Victor gripped himself harder and stroked himself faster in attempt to calm the beast. If this is just a small sample of what the Omega had to offer, Victor wasn’t sure if he could handle the full thing. Not that he ever would be given the chance. Any other time, he’d let these negative thoughts take over. But as he kept reminding himself of what was lubricating his cock, the shame and lack of confidence faded.

Instead, Victor imagined Yuuri as he often did in his dreams. They shared a bed and a home together. His mate would be wearing nothing but jewels, similar to their first (and last) dance together. Victor would whisper all the praises he knew that drove Yuuri crazy. Yuuri would whimper from all the teasing Victor would make him go through. Then, when Yuuri couldn’t stand waiting any longer, they would delve further into their passion and lustful desires.

 

“Mmmm… Yuuri~”

 

Victor couldn’t stop his moans from leaving his lips. He stopped jerking for a moment to anchor his sweaty palm on the base of his cock. In response, pre come started dribbling at the head. To keep himself from moaning too loudly, Victor placed his right hand over his mouth, letting a few fingers enter. His other hand remain still on his cock as he let his hips do the thrusting. Victor allowed himself to imagine it was Yuuri he was fucking into. It was Yuuri’s Omegan hole that was creating friction with each thrust. He tightened his grip to simulate how tight his mate must be.

The pre come had made its way down, meeting the slick. The mixture created a better lube which made Victor’s hand slip from his cock every now and then. Each time his hand slipped, a small amount of come and slick sputtered onto his stomach. He bit the two fingers down to refrain from shouting his mate’s name.

Experimentally, he pushed the two fingers deeper into his mouth as he jerked against himself eagerly. When his spit ridden fingers reached the back of his throat, he slightly gagged. The sensation aroused him. He’d let Yuuri gag him. Fuck, he’s let his mate do as whatever he pleased. Victor was meant to serve after all.

Victor could tell he was about to finish by the way the head of his cock grew more sensitive with each jerk. He slowed his hips and thumbed around the urethra. The intense pressure and pleasure in his pelvis was a good tale it was time to bring himself to orgasm.

His right hand replaced his left, he had wanted to taste the slick from his mate. In all its glory.

As Victor hovered his left hand over his face, the slushy substance oozed over his lips and nose. He fully embraced the fact that he enjoyed feeling his face get messy with the raw cocktail. Not wasting another drop, he inserted two fingers in his mouth once more.

Sweet and exquisite flavors conquered the lewd servant’s tastebuds. Of course. Of course his mate would taste so delightful. His tongue slipped in between each flavored digit.

The Alpha inside couldn’t handle being pushed back anymore. His right hand pumped the whole nine inches of Victor vigorously. Victor arched his hips as all of life’s pleasure came to him. He sucked the slick off his fingers throughout his final moments of bliss. As he swallowed each drop, he could feel its unique texture reach down his hungry throat.

Pearl white come erupted from his thick cock. Victor felt his thighs spasm while his come sprayed across his abdomen.  

It took a moment for Victor to catch his breath and come back to reality. His now spent cock was satisfied and made itself unknown.

Victor raised up from the edge mattress, with his feet still touching the floor. Right in front of him was the damn full length mirror. His eyes squinted when he looked over at himself in it. The come and slick was everywhere. It was filthy.

 

But as _completely ruined_ as he looked, he held no regrets nor guilt over it. If this was the closest he could ever be to his mate physically, he’ll gladly take it.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri prepared himself to meet with Governor Yakov. Chris made sure his white makeup was applied evenly and thoroughly. Phichit reminded him that he is the Omegan Master of this side of the Palace. He was in total control. When the handmaidens finished their official duties, the more unofficial conversations started.

“So… you and Victor?” Chris asked.

Phichit arched one of his well trimmed eyebrows. “Chris, Victor and Yuuri will never be a thing. Stop shipping them!”

Yuuri didn’t want a fight to happen. It was barely noon. But wait, did he hear Phichit correctly?

It was a surprise that Chris had been ‘shipping’ him with a servant. Victor wasn’t just any other servant but that’s besides the point. His unequipped status and current occupation made him completely unavailable. Not that it mattered, anyways… Yuuri wasn’t falling in love or anything.

“There’s nothing between Victor and I. There was nothing different about him in my bed compared to you,” Yuuri pointed at Chris.

 

“Is that why you covered him in slick all night?”

 

...

 

Phichit, completely lost in bewilderment at Chris’ comeback, shrieked shockingly. “YUURI, YOU DID WHAT?” The confused Beta jumped over to Yuuri’s bed and practically ripped the sheets off, revealing a slight wet stain on the mattress.

“You had VICTOR in your bed and you slicked him up! Oh my god. Who are you? My innocent Omega is turning into a crazed sex addict! I can’t even blame you because Victor is a steamy pile of sexiness!” Phichit threw all the pillows on the bed up in the air rather dramatically.  “Hey… was that why he was walking around shirtless this morning? How FAR DID YOU GET? He was carrying your SHEETS. How did I not connect the dots? I’m the worst friend ever. CHRIS KNEW BEFORE I DID? Please, Yuuri, if we’re fighting tell me what I did wrong. Did I not sneak in enough cupcakes? I’ll go back-” Yuuri made a loud stomp on the freshly cleaned wooden floors.

“First, it was an accident. I can’t control my dreams! Second, Victor is my servant, don’t go around telling everyone about this,” Yuuri felt the pulse in his forehead enlarge at the thought. Phichit could be trusted with secrets but only if you tell him to keep it a secret. Otherwise, Phichit will gossip and talk about anything under the sun. His openness was very welcoming and also very alarming.

Yuuri replayed the memories of everyone at the Palace finding out about Yuuri’s secret boyband obsession. Being thirteen years old and worshipping an all Alpha boyband was not really something he wanted to share. Though it did make Yuuri’s fourteenth birthday party the best, he’ll always remember eating cake off of his favorite member’s (Lance) face on the paper plate. The music was obviously the best as well.  

 

Yuuri let out a deep sigh.

 

“I just don’t want anyone to know, especially my suitors. It was a one time thing and all we did was sleep.”

It was obvious that Phichit tried to refrain from asking another round of questions about last night by the look in his eye. Then he picked up the sheets he had just thrown. Slumping his body the entire time.

“Phichit…”

“What?”

“One last question.”

His face lit up as he threw the sheets on the mattress, totally forgetting to actual re make his bed. Phichit swayed towards his Omega friend and stopped just inches away from his face.

 

“Did he make you feel safe again?”

 

It was incredibly sweet of Phichit to be concerned about Yuuri’s mental health after the ordeal. Chris walked to Phichit’s side, and the two workers patiently waited for Yuuri’s answer. Phichit’s vibrant purple outfit stuck out against Chris’ usual everyday grey work uniform.

The true answer to the question was that Yuuri had learned that he shouldn't rely on others to protect him or feel safe ever again. Life in the secluded Palace was peaceful because it's visitors were few and far between. Outside, Yuuri would have no idea how to defend himself and would solely depend on his Alpha to guide him. He always wanted to be a good Omega but not a completely gullible one. How did other Omegas fair after living in a sanctuary? Yuuri’s monthly town visits weren't much to go by. Especially such a small island town.

Yuuri thought about how safe and comfortable he felt in Victor’s arms however. It wasn't a ‘caught up in the moment’ type feeling either like it was with JJ. This stemmed from Victor letting him speak openly about the attack. There was a dark part of Yuuri that made him feel less valuable. Talking through everything hurt but like a sewn stitch, it also healed. With Victor by his side, simply listening, he did indeed feel safe again knowing Victor was there to soak up the bad memories along with the good.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered.

 

Chris slung his arm around Phichit and happily shouted, “Well, that's all that's important then!”

 

The next few minutes were spent tying the red band around his stark white dress. Governor Yakov was not a suitor but his presence in the Palace demanded formalities and respect. Having an official Ceremony Governor to guide the rest of the Ceremonies was stressful. It was important to have someone check on the status of sanctuaries periodically, making sure they won't go back to their old ways. But Governor Yakov was here to pin blame on someone, a worker or a suitor under Yuuri’s wing.

Yuuri held his head high and his back completely straight. He looked over at himself in the mirror and made sure his appearance was pristine. Of course it was. He had the best workers in the Palace with the best suitors to impress. This Omegan Master was as loyal to his subjects as they were to him. He was the captain of this ship, and he’ll be damned if one of his crew members had to walk the plank, so to speak.

Chris and Phichit opened each side of the double French doors of Yuuri’s bedroom. They each bowed as Yuuri walked past, making his way to the foyer of the Palace. It would be a long walk so he decided to ask for company along the way. It also wouldn't hurt to show the Governor who had rescued him.

 

* * *

 

Wasting away in a parlor room was not how he planned to spend this day. If JJ wanted to wither in fancy rooms, he would've stayed in Canada.

Though it was good that he came to this impressive Palace and sought out Yuurita. If he wasn't around, who would have saved the Omega?

JJ looked down at his powdery hands. Since the attack, every time he blinked he saw Charlotte. Her filthy lipstick marking the defenseless Omega all over his body. He tried to erase the look of hopelessness in Yuuri’s eyes. The Omega had fully submitted to her, giving up any chance of running away or fighting back.

He didn't expect the first time he'd hold Yuuri in his arms, that his mate would be suffering.

The moment was bittersweet. Being able to give Yuuri any comfort with his scent pleased his Alpha instincts. It was just so unfortunate it had to be under such dire circumstances. If he could, he’d go back in time and and stop Yuurita from leaving the room. Or he should have left sooner. Foolish. JJ wished his mate would choose him already. All the games can end. The other suitors aren't worthy of even being here. The robot, the tiger and the bunny weren't any competition.

JJ glanced around the Alpha filled room. Everyone's scents had all been related to worry and sadness. No one even has seen what he had to witness but they must have felt it. _Smelled it._

It's mostly all over now. Charlotte was arrested. Yuuri was safe. JJ was worried about how the Governor will react to him touching the Omega. It wasn't meant to be anything but soothing. He can't be punished for that right?

JJ hoped if he were to be arrested, it wouldn't be by that servant. The worker had a knife out, ready to kill him and Charlotte any moment before thinking. His eyes were those of a killer. It was dangerous for Yuuri to have him around.

 

He will have to keep a close eye on him.

 

Mila shifted closer to JJ, unsurprisingly, she laid a hand on his shoulder. So touchy.

“You did everything right,” she kept a smile as she spoke. This Alpha was unlike any other Alpha he’s ever met. Her demeanor was constantly bubbly and so positive.

“I know I did. My Yuurita will choose me after this and you all will pack your bags and leave. Don’t expect a wedding invite either.”

JJ shrugged off Mila’s hand and stood up from the leather couch. He walked over to an empty chair in the corner of the room. Never show them your weakness.

When JJ sat down on the bright colored designer chair, he let himself move forward and try his best to forget the awful events from last night. He moved his shoulders back, lifted his chin and relaxed his elbows on the golden chair arms. The Omega deserved a King, not a scared dog.

 

* * *

 

“The suitors have been relocated from the parlor to their private rooms, Omega Katsuki.” Elrich informed Yuuri as they walked the long halls of the Palace.

 

“Exactly how long were they locked in the parlor room?” Yuuri asked, withholding his anger.

 

“Overnight, and the next day.”

 

“How many hours, Elrich?”

 

“Approximately twenty-eight hours.”

 

Yuuri stopped walking. The workers in the hall glanced in his direction, probably sensing the argument that’s about to occur. His remaining suitors were innocent and deserved to sleep in their beds. Not to be treated like caged animals.

Elrich was a mature, smart Alpha of a man. It seemed like he always wore the same dark suit with his long beard. He always had Yuuri’s best interest at heart. Yuuri remembered his early years at the Palace with Elrich teaching him English and teaching Yuuri proper table manners. These fond memories is what made it so hard for Yuuri to get upset. But it had to be known that no one is getting away with locking his suitors for twenty-eight hours. A few hours perhaps but that was excessive.  

 

“Elrich, one of these suitors will be my mate. Please refrain from mistreating them.”

Elrich bowed as he spoke, “It was for your safety. Though I understand. I won’t let it happen again.”

Yuuri sighed and dismissed Elrich.

 

He didn’t need to be escorted to the suitor’s hall.

 

* * *

 

The room JJ was assigned to reminded him of his vacation home in the caribbean. There were tropical colors and island themed designs all over. It matched the sea salt smell that the ocean produced. It was hard to admire its beauty at the moment. After spending an entire day stuffed in a room full of his enemies essentially.

JJ took a long hot shower and got ready for whatever the rest of the day had prepared for him. It was nerve wracking to think about the Governor so instead he focused on his outfit.

Today, he decided to wear something inspired by the gaudy parlor room. He dressed himself in his darkest suit with gold cufflinks. This suit was slimming and looked perfect with a pair of leather shoes. Hopefully a three-thousand dollar suit impressed his mate and the Governor.

JJ heard a knock on the door while he was admiring himself in the mirror. Before answering the door he gave himself one last wink. Whoever is behind that door will probably fall in love with him and he’ll have to fight off their advances. It ain’t easy being King.

The suitor opened the door. A waft of sweet honey took occupancy in his sensitive nostrils.

In front of him, was Yuuri in a tight dress, a red band creating the perfect silhouette to his already perfect curves. The matte powder made him look like a Japanese doll. His skin looked so delicate and his hair was slicked back, similar to the first time he laid eyes on him. The way Yuuri looked up at him before speaking, it was hard not to imagine those eyes looking up at him from an identical, lower position. Blood started to fill his shameful crotch.  

“JJ, will you please walk with me to meet the Governor?”

“Yuurita, anything to spend quality time with you.”

 

Yuuri bit his lip and suddenly he heard the small blonde Alpha’s voice.

 

“Don’t think too highly of yourself,” Yurio crossed his arms as he was leaning against the wall sharing JJ’s bedroom. Damn tiger! His outfit was completely out of place as well. Hmmph. Maybe Governor Yakov will take one look at this other suitor and kick him out.

The three of them started to walk down the hallway, towards the foyer. Yuuri walked with grace, flanked by his suitors. JJ straightened his designer suit. “Yuurita, you look absolutely radiant. Anyone here is lucky to lay eyes on you.”

There was an audible sound of disgust coming from Yurio. “Katsuki already knows how beautiful he looks. Stop stating the obvious.”

JJ looked at Yurio then at Yuuri. His mate started to blush. It was unclear which suitor caused the physical reaction. No matter, Yurio doesn’t have a chance at winning an Omega’s heart.

“I invited you two because you both rescued me the other day. I’m forever grateful.”

It was surprising how easy it was for Yuuri to bring up that topic. JJ would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a little on edge about it.

“JJ, you handled _her_ and Yurio, you brought it to everyone’s attention. I was being selfish about keeping her actions a secret. Thank you.”

“Please, Yuurita, I'd sail across many oceans and defeat any dragon in your castle.”

JJ noticed his mate’s ears perked at his declaration. It was all true. When JJ saw those lustrous lips create the cutest smile he's ever seen, he knew they should create beautiful children together. With his perfect hair and Yuuir’s perfect cheeks, they were match made in heaven.

 

* * *

 

Yurio couldn't stand hearing JJ’s voice. His conceited personality drove him mad. From Mila’s touchiness to JJ’s… everything, Yurio wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Thankfully Otabek was quiet. His overall demeanor interested him. Otabek’s scents were also interesting.

Otabek’s scent stood out from the others. There were notes of sandalwood and a fiery aged bourbon. Yurio wasn’t sure how but he caught a third scent… fresh jasmine. It was the first time he picked up on a third note on someone. Maybe it had something to do with all the anxiety among the suitors smelling an Omega’s distress. He himself blacked out from it.

“Yuri-o,” Yuuri emphasized the ‘o’ sound. “I’ve been thinking about having lunch together sometime. Our introduction didn’t go so well because of other factors so I’d like to make up for it.”

Yurio felt a small smile form on his face. This Omega actually cared. All he has ever heard of were stories of Ceremonies going bad because of bratty male Omegas. Maybe he shouldn’t be so judgemental. He did fight for the chance to get even selected. To be more exact, he got punched over it.

“I… look forward to it.”

 

The blonde Alpha could feel JJ’s jealousy from the other side. Let the real games begin, asshole.

 

* * *

 

Walking with two suitors turned out to be better than expected. The way Yurio and JJ joked with each other was amusing. They all spoke about their hobbies, JJ apparently was in a rock band and Yurio liked designing clothes. It explained Yurio’s unique sense of style. Everything looked handmade, but in a praiseworthy way. Today, his jacket had a lively kitten roaring embroidered on the back. Maybe it was a bit out of place but Yuuri was growing to love his unique sense of style.

They finally made it to the open spaced foyer. Decorated with only the most upscale fixtures. Every delicate rug and various decor was pure white. Only the marble floor was a deep black with mineral specks. This grand foyer showed its visitor’s no personality of its residents. The spiraling staircases took up most of the room. It hugged the middle of the elegant room, creating an opening that led to the massive courtyard. Everyone present could see the beautiful sunny weather cresting its light throughout the downstairs of the Palace. It was fall but there were no dead leaves nor smell of an upcoming rain. Yuuri had missed experiencing full fledged seasons. It was already November and the only seasonal event that has happened was a brief whiff of apple cider being made from the Palace kitchens.

All the other Omega were lined up. Three of them were on the immediate right side of the entrance, Minami, Leo and Anya. On the opposite side were, Yuuko, Isabella and soon to be Yuuri. They all wore white dresses with a solid ribbon hugging their waists. None of them had brought their suitors, only their handmaids. Each one but Minami tilted their head at the sight of Yuuri being escorted by equipped Alphas.

The smallest one, Minami, jumped in glee. His red curls bounced from his excitement. Yuuri hadn’t seen the cute Omega in ages. He was only fifthteen, barely ready for the A/B/O sex class that was approaching for his sixteenth birthday. Yuuri was thankful that his embarrassing class was a distant memory.

Yuuri stepped forward to his position in the succession of Omegas. His suitors casually stayed by a white pillar next to the hallway from which they recently walked through. They both looked nervous to be meeting Governor Yakov. Who could blame them. Though JJ seemed to be more troubled by it then his fellow suitor.

To Yuuri’s left stood the beautiful Yuuko and the callous Isabella. He was happy to be on the end of the row next to Yuuko. It was no secret that him and Isabella did not get along so well. She had no problem making her suitors suffer by dangling them on a string. It’s been almost a year now, I’m sure the Alphas had missed their families. It was surprising that they stuck around this long. Then again, no Alpha has ever denied a chance to mate with an Omega.  

Yuuko gave Yuuri a concerned look as she whispered, “Everything ok, Yuuri? I heard about what happened the other day. I would’ve visited but the whole Palace was on lockdown.”

Yuuri leaned into Yuuko’s personal bubble, not wanting every Omega to hear their conversation he spoke in a low whisper as well, “Yeah, I’m totally fine. I brought the two suitors who rescued me,” Yuuri eyed at the two awkward Alphas behind him.

After Yuuko was done sizing them up, she responded, “Ohhhhhh. I always knew you’d have real heros in your Ceremony. You probably wished on every shooting star that the myth will come true for you enough times that it’ll actually happen.”

They both shared a quick laugh before Anya cleared her throat, obviously trying to ruin their personal conversation. Yuuri glared at her direction.

Leo lightly nudged his elbow on Anya’s arm, trying not to smudge her ivory makeup. “Anya, just let them be.”

Anya looked around the foyer and took one step on the white fiber rug, the tip of her black high heel shoe stuck out from underneath her dress. “My Battle Ceremony got canceled because of him!”

All the Omegas besides Isabella gasped at Anya’s selfish whining. Yuuri kept silent as the others scolded began scolding the ignorant Omega. Isabella kept silent during Anya’s roasting, admiring her freshly manicured nails.

The handmaids remained behind their assigned Omegan Masters. Their quietness and formal posturing seemed so unlike his own workers. There were no officials around, yet they maintained formalities. Was it really so out of place to become friends with those who serve you?

He couldn't imagine Phichit and Chris keeping quiet for more than a minute. Between their gossiping and neediness Yuuri never had a peaceful moment with them sharing a room together. It was wonderful. He hoped their next Omegan Master will treat them well.

 

The Palace doors opened wide for Governor’s Yakov’s entrance.

 

Everyone in the room fell silent and stood at attention. Yuuri could hear JJ’s and Yurio’s feet snap in place. The gust of sea air breezed its way in the foyer and connecting hallways. All the Omegas scents had mixed in together, creating an aroma that even intrigued Yuuri. Omegas don't usually find each other's scents all that interesting but the combination of sugary scents was hard to ignore.

Yuuri felt guilt about inviting his suitors now. This must be uncomfortable for them.

The Governor hung his black felt hat on the bleached coat rack by the door. His attire consisted of various dark fabrics. Wool, cotton and leather. He must have just landed from Russia.

Governor Yakov was an aged Alpha, his wrinkled skin made Elrich look like a baby with a beard in comparison.

“Hello Omegas and…” Governor Yakov glanced at the oddly placed suitors, “... _friends._ It's been a few years since my last visit. Because of recent events, I've decided to check up on this beloved Palace and make sure all proper precautions are taking place.”

As he stepped past the circular entryway, the Governor shook the hands of the Omegas that were not currently going through their Ceremonies, Minami and Leo. For the others like Yuuri, he performed a small bow, barely bending his back.

Governor Yakov stood at the front center of the lined up Omegas.

“I will make talk with each of you but for now, my main focus is Omega Katsuki. Starting tomorrow. Excuse me, I must sleep off this terrible jet lag.”

When the Governor walked up the right handed steps and entered the hallway, everyone let out the breath they were holding.

 

These Ceremonies just keep getting more interesting.

 

* * *

 

The corridors were dark. The soft muffled tapping Victor’s shoes on the carpets the only noise in the halls, now that the frenzy from general Yakov’s arrival finally died down. The shadowed halls were peaceful, ghostly, as Victor paced through them. Hands full of freshly laundered sheets. He was grateful for all the excitement today. There was no one around to ask too many questions when he brought the slick drenched sheets to the laundry. Now he just needed to put them up, then go check on Yuuri before finding rest himself.

Victor rounded the corner and froze, a slight movement just ahead catching his attention. He was deep inside of Yuuri’s territory, only handmaidens and servants were allowed to move around these halls at night. Victor tightened his grip on the sheets as he stepped forward. His knife a heavy, reassuring weight at his side.

He drew closer to the form ahead, not ready to make any rash move until he was sure. Assurance came a moment later when the intruder walked fully into the moonlight pouring from the window illuminating his long blond hair...there were no servants with long blond hair.

“Stop!” Victor put what little Alpha power he could behind that call. It seemed to work as the figure did indeed stop in his tracks. “This corridor is off limits. Explain yourself before I go alert the general.” Victor was behind the man now. He was definitely one of the suitors, he must be Yurio...he was the only one Victor hadn’t seen. And Victor had had just about all he could take of these pampered, privileged Alphas. Thinking they could just walk in and take his mate. That they had a right to him because they were born with silver spoons in their mouths!

 

Calm...he needed to calm down. There was nothing he could do about any of that….

 

“For fucks sake!” Yurio’s voice was shrill, loud. He turned to face Victor, hands up in the air to show he had nothing hidden in them. “I got fucking lost, is that not allo-” He stopped abruptly, going stiff the instant blazing green eyes met icy blue.

Yurio’s shock was short lived, as a moment later a wicked smile curved the his lips, and it was all Victor could do to hold in a growl. Suddenly it was four years ago. They were in a crowded dive on a cold Russian day. Punches were thrown, chairs and tables broken on the floor...The ambrosial scent of omegan gift cloth…what were the fucking odds?

Well, now that he thought about it, they were pretty good…Of course that Alpha would have a way of getting to the omega. He had been the one actually gifted the item, after all.

 

In all these years Victor hadn’t thought to prepare for such a meeting.

 

“I don’t believe it.” Yurio stepped closer to Victor, brushing long blond hair over his shoulder as he stood to his full height, still several inches shorter than Victor. “If it isn’t the poor Alpha beggar. I see you made good use of my stolen cloth.”

His eyes raked over Victor, over his plain servant's uniform and the bedding in his arms. He let out a satisfied chuckle, eyes filled with mirth. “Though I suppose I don’t mind you being around my future mate now that you’re harmless.” His eyes lowered, and lingered for a moment at Victor’s crotch, and this time he couldn’t hold back the growl as it echoed around them.

He didn’t say it, but it hung heavy in the air around them, what he might as well have said. That Victor was only trusted around the omegas because he had been ‘clipped’, because he was unequipped.

 

“He isn’t your mate.” The growl in Victor’s voice rippled through his words. But Yurio only laughed.

 

“Oh but he will be. He’ll choose me. He’ll choose me because I’m more Alpha than any of the others.” Yurio’s voice dropped, low and growling. Shorter though he was he stood nearly nose to nose with Victor now. “He could never have been yours. Not before, when you stole that cloth from me, and definitely not now.”

He cocked his head to the side, raising a fine golden eyebrow. “And do you know why, _servant_? Because he needs a real Alpha. And well, look at you.” he laughed once again. “You aren’t even half an Alpha anymore.”

Lightening quick, Victor’s hand shot out from his hold on the sheets. He gripped Yurio’s chin, long fingers squeezing the milking flesh. Hand trembling slightly, he lifted up until Yurio had to stand on his toes. Victor smiled coldly down at him, relishing the brief flash fear in those emerald eyes. “I’m still twice the Alpha you are, _feya_.” He gave one final squeeze before roughly tossing him aside. “Now get out of these halls before you end up like Charlotte.” The idea of doing what he had done to that woman to Yurio was oddly thrilling...but it wasn’t called for. It would upset Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was all that mattered.

 

“What the fuck ever.” Yurio growled. But he backed off, going the way Victor had come.

Victor watched for several minutes to make sure he had left the area, before reaching down and picking up the discarded bedding. He gave them a slight shake to dust them off, and set back on the path to the linen cupboard.

Put the bedding up, go check on Yuuri, get some rest. Everything in his life revolved around Yuuri. Yuuri’s happiness was one of the most important things to him. He had to do better, for Yuuri....

 

He couldn’t afford to be reckless.

 

Victor walked at a fast pace, eager to reunite with his mate. Even if it was only for brief check in. They hadn't spoken since the incident this morning. Victor remembered how filthy he looked afterwards. Maybe it was best that they didn't talk about it.

Turning into another dimly lit corridor, Victor made it to the linen cupboard beside Yuuri’s room. A slight worry about Yurio crossed his mind. If Yuuri found out about him stealing a gifted cloth it would cause Yuuri to ask more questions. Which will lead to him to discovering about the real reason Victor ended up here.

All Victor could do now is wait and see. Yurio didn't threaten to tell the other suitors or Yuuri. Perhaps he was happy enough with Victor’s unequipped status.

It was the ultimate punishment for Alphas. Exchanging their dynamic for a warm bed and a dinner plate. And an Omega….any Omega, that they could protect.

Victor shoved the last freshly cleaned sheet inside the cupboard and accidentally slammed it shut.

 

Maybe he was a bit more worried then he realized.

 

Before knocking on Yuuri’s bedroom door he tried to calm himself. Yuuri didn't need any more stress in his life, especially during his Ceremonies.

Yuuri opened one side of his French door before Victor had a chance to knock.

 

He has never seen his mate so beautiful before now.

 

Barefoot and half awake, he wore a long ordinary white t-shirt that reached his knees. His hair was messy! The blue rimmed glasses he usually hid were framing his brown eyes. Something about this casual look made Victor want to pick up his mate to hide themselves somewhere in a cave and nest for eternity.

Yuuri pushed his glasses up and looked up at Victor.

“Ah Yuuri! You're here?” Victor leaned against the doorframe as he tried to sound casual.

“Victor… of course I'm here,” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

Adorable.

 

After a few seconds they both had a fit of laughter. Their shared laughter echoed in the empty hallway. Once their giggle fit had stopped, they both exchanged longing looks.

The silence filled the space inbetween them. His mate stilled his eyes upon Victor’s. What was Yuuri thinking about when he looked at him like that?

Victor decided to break the silence. “Well I guess I should be going now…”

The Omega opened the other twin door with one hand. He glanced over at his empty bedroom then at Victor.

“I’d like to hear about your day,” Yuuri said shyly.

Victor stopped leaning against the doorframe and entered his mate’s bed chambers. Having a small innocent conversation was alright. It technically was part of checking up on his Omegan Master.

They both sat comfortably on the edge of the smooth bed. Victor discussed the details of his day, minus the slick and crazy orgasm. Yuuri also avoided discussing this morning's events and told him about the walk with his suitors.

“Did you know JJ is in a rock band?” Yuuri practically shouted.

“No, but I bet all his songs are about himself.” It was amusing to hear his mate talk about other Alphas. Victor tried to keep the endgame in mind during this conversation. Yuuri deserved the best suitor and if talking it out helped him, then so be it.

Yuuri continued on and told Victor how impressive Yurio’s self made clothing was. It was _impressive_ that someone who barely hit drinking age was so talented. Though his taste in clothing seemed more fit for teens.

Time escaped them and it was already way past curfew. Even though Victor was a servant and even if he didn't want to be noticed in the halls it wouldn't be difficult… the problem was that  he didn't want to leave.

Yuuri put aside his glasses on the antique bedside table and started getting underneath the covers. Nothing was cuter than a sleeping Omega.

Victor quickly hopped off the bed and was making his way out the door until he heard Yuuri’s soft voice.

 

“ _Vitya…_ is it okay if you stay another night?”

 

Sleepy Yuuri saying _Vitya_ ended Victor’s life. He had gone to heaven at this point.

 

Before answering, Victor tried to reason with himself. If Governor Yakov found out, things would end badly for both of them. If he denies Yuuri from snuggles, things would still end badly but not as severely.  

Then again, as long as it was Chris or Phichit waking him up each morning…

Victor turned around swiftly and grinned.

 

“Of course. _Yuuri._ ”

 

The servant and the Omega reversed their snuggling positions from last night. Yuuri insisted on being the big spoon _just in case._

Everything felt in place. Victor could feel Yuuri nuzzling his forehead against his back. Yuuri’s arms felt so fragile yet it made Victor feel safe all the same. Their bodies created a familiar warmth from last night.

The drapes of Yuuri’s bay windows were completely drawn this time. Seeing the midnight stars and feeling Yuuri’s sleeping breaths on his skin felt…natural.

Victor allowed his tired body to relax and let his mind wander into dreams about his mate.

 

* * *

 

As Victor’s internal clock had woken him up, he groggily got out of bed, being careful not to wake his mate. When Yuuri groaned at the lack of body heat, Victor adjusted the bed sheets to make up for it. He smiled down at his sleeping beauty before hurrying to the bathroom.

Picking such a late time to perform this daunting task made it that much worse. But it was always worth it to be close to him. Anything for Yuuri.

Victor closed the bathroom door and sat on the cold toilet seat after pulling down his pants. His eyes were still adjusting from darkness to the light, making it difficult to navigate for the two small syringes, from the small hidden pockets he’d sewn into all of his work pants. Once he felt the plastic lid covers, he picked them out and proceeded to pull down his usual black briefs.

Seeing his inner thigh always reminded him of how many years it's been since he's entered this Palace. The bruised scent gland had many puncture marks spread throughout its purple canvas.

Using one hand to stretch his sensitive patch of skin and the other to hold the two needles, he used his teeth to uncap the syringes.

 

This was always his least favorite part of the day.

 

Victor held his breath as he quickly injected himself, pushing the thick serum inside. His teeth grinding on needle caps.

This was for seeing his mate smile everyday. This made it possible to even be here. This means he can carry on another day in this Palace. Victor stared at his hideous scent gland, repeating his daily mantra.

Once all the serum was injected, Victor pulled out the needles and recapped them.

Victor felt his inner Alpha die a little each time. It was becoming noticeable that a part of himself was fading away as well. There were days when Victor had a hard time feeling anything at all. Usually, right after dosing himself it took a few hours to even muster a smile.

Though tonight and the other night was different. With his mate sleeping beside him, it gave him a new reason to keep up with this charade.

As Victor crept back into his mate’s lovely bed and arms, he looked up at the bright moon and stars once more.

A small part of him wished, hoped, prayed and begged for these moments with his true mate to never end.

 

And that once it did, once Yuuri was mated. Gone and happy in his new life. Victor hopes he can walk away as well. That years of taking a double dose of Alpha Blockers won’t leave him a shell of what he once was. And if it does, effectively accomplishing what he had been avoiding by taking them...poisoning himself in an attempt to remain whole...well.

 

Yuuri is worth it

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTOR HAS BALLS! YAY! 
> 
> Sincere thanks to everyone who has made it up to Chapter 6! Like WHAT!? 
> 
> Victor and Yurio's confrontation was something Ars_Matron and I have been chatting about since day one. Also the reveal of Victor being equipped after all. I'm sorry for not replying to everyone who asked about it. I probably could have joked or something but I really didn't want to spoil anything (though by not replying, you all probably connected the dots). 
> 
> Also, my lovely co-author and I love torturing Victor and apparently our readers. 
> 
> Here's a quote from Ars_Matron: 
> 
> “This was a very intense and satisfying chapter. But that I probably would have let them suffer through not knowing for a few more chapters XD I enjoy their turmoil.”
> 
> We make a great team :D 
> 
> Anyways, I feel the need to say that Mila is not forgotten. She's just more relaxed and doesn't feel the need to prove herself to anyone. She'll have her time to shine! 
> 
> "Inside Out" by The Chainsmokers was my main music choice. Also a lot of Drake for JJ POV.
> 
> Thanks as always!


	7. Happy Anniversary/500 Kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet.

Once again, the Alpha enters his bedroom cloaked by shadows, his tall mysterious figure barely visible. This Dream Lover kept silent, letting the tension of the night speak for itself. There were no need for words between them.

Yuuri spends his days talking, trying to be an Omega worthy of marrying. Making sure his body was in peak physical condition, his clothes were beautiful, his manners represented the Palace and even his untouchable skin was always smooth to the touch.

Nights like these were the only time Yuuri could fall into less than honorable propositions.

And so, Yuuri laid bare across the dark satin sheets, its silken texture aroused the Omega. Conditioned like a Pavlov dog, he had grown accustomed to expecting euphoric encounters each time his skin touched the exotic fabric.

Instantly, the Alpha appears on top of Yuuri, with one hand sliding down Yuuri’s back creating an arch on Yuuri’s lower back side. The Alpha’s other hand caresses his face for a moment before lifting his chin. Yuuri exposes his neck for the familiar but still unidentified man.

The Alpha dominates Yuuri’s senses as he licks around the sensitive gland. Never directly pressing his tongue on the scent gland. He teases with his wet muscle in a circular motion. Not even an inch away from pure bliss...

Yuuri feels wetness trickle down between his thighs onto the silk sheet bed sheets.

Slowly, the hand that was arching his back slides even lower, meeting his posterior. Yuuri becomes lithe into his Alpha’s hands when he assertively turns Yuuri over onto his stomach.

Everything is revealed. His moistening ass feels ready for whatever his dream lover has prepared for tonight.

Yuuri feels his slick dribble downwards over his bare testicles in this submissive position. Pushing his face into the mattress, Yuuri arches his back even moreso to express his dire need to be completely taken over.

The Alpha begins working his Omega open by inserting two fingers in his eager slicked up opening. At first Yuuri feels a slight burn from the lack of preparations for the second finger but the burn becomes replaced by pleasure in a matter of seconds.

The Alpha’s fingers continue to push in and out of Yuuri’s opened hole, hands rough against his skin…..they must have been working hands. Every now and then he feels the fingertips make a ‘come hither’ movement inside that barely touches Yuuri’s prostate. This teases Yuuri immensely, to the point that the Omega begins to ride into the Alpha’s fingers hoping to gain deeper penetration.

Suddenly there is an emptiness inside Yuuri. Before Yuuri could turn around, he feels a hot wetness enter his body. The action released a gasping moan from the Omega. His tongue enters and licks around his tightening hole. The Alpha must be dissatisfied by the still tight entrance and soon he begins to stretch the Omega with his thumbs. Nothing too painful that Yuuri couldn't handle but just spread enough for the Alpha’s tongue to enter more easily.

There’s sweat beading from Yuuri’s temple now. The feeling of being stretched while being tongue fucked becomes all too much for him.

The masked figure must have sensed Yuuri’s upcoming climax by the way he spreads Yuuri’s spit drenched hole slightly wider. Oh god it must be gaping at this point.

Yuuri feels his stretched hole become full of the Alpha’s saliva mixed with slick. This fullness reminds him how much his inner Omega wants to be full of another substance.

His Palace life of being a Master had made him eager to become a servant for once. He needed to be controlled rather than being _in_ control.

Lewd burbling noises were heard with each furious tongue twirl the Alpha performed. Yuuri buckled his   over the intense pleasure of essentially becoming another warm dish for the Alpha.

Suddenly, the Alpha used one hand to languidly stroke Yuuri’s stiff erection. The tempo of his strokes were unhurried as if the Alpha didn't understand how close to coming Yuuri was. Instead of releasing the pressure from his ecstasy, the Alpha relished in prolonging this indulgence.

Yuuri’s eyes remained closed, trying not to burst from pleasure coming from the Alpha’s wild tongue and steady hand.

Each painfully slow stroke teased Yuuri. He could feel the Alpha’s palm briefly stop whenever it reached the tip of his head. Every now and then his hand would tightened and tug as it stroked upwards, making Yuuri _squeal._

His surroundings were getting dizzy as Yuuri fell into an abyss of lustful desires. In this exact moment, Katsuki Yuuri, one of the Omegan Masters of the famous Omega Palace, turned into nothing but a plaything. He became a doll eager to please and be played with.

The Alpha stopped his teasing tongue and hands to position the Omega over on his back again. Yuuri felt as light as a feather in the Alpha’s arms.

  
Moonlight slithered across the sharp curves that made up his dream Alpha’s body. Yuuri’s fingers were lost in satin sheets that felt like smooth waves rolling in a dark ocean, beautiful and striking like the glistening gems on that damned mask that covered the Alpha’s face. Always the same colored stones in the same places; a work of art this man was. And Yuuri wanted to paint him, uncover him, drown in him. There was no doubt that it was the same man as always; it was his Dream Lover.   
  
And this Dream Lover crept over Yuuri’s trembling body as a single strong hand pushed down on his chest. The Alpha held his hand over Yuuri’s heart as the bed slightly creaked beneath their weight. The Alpha’s hand disappeared, but before disappointment could sweep through Yuuri’s mind the man lowered himself until they were chest to chest. Every shared breath heightened a passion in his lower body; each slight touch made Yuuri bite his own lip.   
But there was something different about his dream lover this time. He’s felt this chest. Shared his breaths. He felt like home, but Yuuri knew that was ridiculous.   
  
That didn’t stop him from gripping the Alpha’s arms and was blinded by another shock of familiarity. Sharp muscles, thick and hard even as they were covered in a thin blanket of warm sweat. Yuuri’s sweat. The Alpha squirmed against him as his head tilted towards Yuuri’s hands. It was a subtle movement that a real person would have made, not a dream lover.   
  
Yuuri.   
  
A sharp breath released as the his own name was whispered through his ears.   
  
Yuuri.   
  
But the Alpha’s lips weren’t moving, even as the whispers tickled his ears and made his hips squirm.   
  
Yuuri’s hands slid from the Alpha’s arms towards his mask, hoping that he was beyond the realm of his imagination.   
  
His fingers caressed the exposed lips and chin, soft and strong and again, familiar. The Alpha’s lips were wet as the Omega pressed against them. But the dream lover was still hidden, still far away. Yuuri searched his head for any clue, any scent, but nothing came to mind.   
  
His fingers barely touched the edge of a single gem, but like a wax candle burning in the middle of the night, the gems began to melt down the Alpha’s face. A strong, burning heat covered Yuuri as the gems poured onto his face. His skin burned, the smell of fire and coal strong as the gems recrystallized into his flesh; they became a part of him. Now he was the one wearing a mask.   
  
But the Alpha’s face was still obscured by melting gems, the colors pooling to create a hue that Yuuri hadn’t seen before. A color that he couldn’t name. Pain met with confusion, and ended in regret. The stench of burnt skin made Yuuri want to close his eyes, but he kept them open. Forced them open as the Alpha’s face was slowly revealing itself.

  
  
Pale skin.

  
  
Blue eyes.

  
  
Pale skin, blue eyes. Yuuri repeated it several times. Pale skin, blue eyes.

  
  
“Yuuri.”

  
  
The sound of his name woke him up instantly, this voice louder and stronger. Victor’s arms were tight around his body, and Yuuri was instantly relieved to know that his own face wasn’t melted to the bones.

  
  
Everything was okay.

  
  
Curiously, Yuuri ran his hand over Victor’s shoulder, ending on his bicep.   
  
Dreams were just dreams, nothing more. Dream lovers were just that as well, nothing more than imagination.   
  
Yuuri convinced himself of it before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, some serious thank yous to everyone reading this! 
> 
> Chapter 7 is actually half written, maybe like 75% actually. I just got caught up with college and to be honest... My wife as it turns out is my muse so her departure may have effected my writing process. I don't want to post a half-assed chapter! I promise it's not forgotten! 
> 
> This dream sequence was the one I wrote for an earlier chapter but decided to save it for later. It has been edited to fit into the story flow. The ending was edited by my sister (I did not have her read/edit the smutty part cause like no). She and Ars_Matron are so gifted! 
> 
> These upcoming weeks will be hectic, I'm flying out of Las Vegas to Chicago, then going to Cincinnati for a few weeks, then going to Virginia Beach, then going to North Carolina for a concert and back to Cincinnati to fly back home to Las Vegas. All while taking 3 college classes! 
> 
> Luckily I will have time to write because traveling is mostly just sitting around for hours! I do most of my writing before I sleep anyway so it should be fine. 
> 
> Happy Anniversary to Yuri on Ice!!!
> 
> Also...
> 
> 500 FUCKING KUDOS! 
> 
> If anyone is interested in updates and chapter previews, my tumblr is klyamoor


	8. Amor Prohibido

Otabek better has something worth all this trouble. Walking past the empty hallways in this Palace reminded him of his old home in Russia. Though his home had significantly less decorative fixtures and paintings, the feeling of being alone walking in the darkness of a long hallway remained the same feeling of loneliness.

Running into  _ Victor,  _ the man who fought over his earned gift and even attacked him over it. Knowing he’s been here in this Palace this entire time angered the suitor in one way but pleased him in another. The bastard became unequipped. Who would go all this way just to get clipped? Probably gets off from that sort of thing. No reason to dwell on such a fucking weirdo. 

With the past behind him, Yurio figured to let the pathetic servant suffer in his own stupidity. 

Alright, one more left turn.

The lightly lit hall led to a set of steel double doors. Its heaviness made Yurio groan as he pushed past it, entering a small brightly lit room.  Inside was Otabek, sitting on a metal chair behind a wall of clear glass. His eyes followed the sound of the heavy set doors closing then focused on Yurio. 

Otabek’s tan skin contrasted against the room’s white interior. Harsh fluorescent lights and ghostly white walls with an enormous clear glass divided the two suitors. Yurio hated how bleak and small this room was. This must be the Scenting room. 

“Why did you ask me to come here?” Yurio let his aggravation show through in his voice. 

Otabek wasn’t affected by Yurio’s temper judging how he calmly said, “Trust me. Just sit down.” 

Yurio glanced at the metal chair sitting in front of the glass wall then back at his competitor then proceeded to sit as instructed. His overall attire was the same as always, black on black. Yurio imagined using Otabek’s austere clothes as a blank canvas for his design ideas he had come up with during his stay at the Palace so far. He would stitch intricate golden floral designs down his leather jacket. Otabek could use a little more fashion in his boring sense of style. 

“Did you bring your scent blocker, Yuri?” 

Yurio scoffed. “Of course I did. It’s almost time for my dose so if you could just speed things up here…” 

“Don’t take it when it’s time.” 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” 

“Trust me.” 

“I need to take it in five minutes or else I’ll get in trouble with the Governor and you’ll get away free with one less suitor to worry about.” 

To Yurio’s surprise, Otabek revealed a small syringe in his leather jacket pocket.

“I’m waiting too. We will both wait.” 

“Oh. So you need another whiff of my scent now? You pervert…” 

“Yura, calm down and just wait.” 

Yur...a? Yurio felt a twinge in his chest the way Otabek pronounced the endearment. Whatever, he’ll amuse this perverted Alpha for just a moment. This room seemed sealed enough and the Governor is just another smelly old man anyhow.

“You better be worth this time and trouble.” 

Otabek slightly grinned. He really was a pervert. 

They sat in an uncomfortable silence till Otabek took off his black leather jacket and spoke. “My parents were true mates believe it or not. They didn’t officially announce it to the world or update their status on the registry but they really were madly in love.” He folded the jacket on his chair. 

“My dad told me about the first time he smelled my mom. They were in a busy street market and he swore the world stopped. This scent was so powerful, unlike any exotic spices or person he’s ever known before.” 

Yurio had a hard time acting like he wasn’t intrigued by this anecdote. 

 

He remembered the parlor room, the frustration and most importantly when his own world had stopped. Everything had felt abstract and less important than before. When Otabek and he locked eyes as their scents reached out to each other, seemingly conversing in secret, letting their owners figure out the rest. 

 

“...Yura tell me you felt it too.” 

 

Promptly, Otabek lifted the glass from blocking the small circular holes. 

 

Yurio froze, similar to their first scenting encounter, as Otabek’s wild scents filled his side of the room. It was similar to his first experience, utterly world-changing. He felt his fingertips tingle and his toes curl, longing to pounce on the scent’s owner. 

_ But Otabek is an Alpha. This emotion felt unnatural. Forbidden. _

First, the smell began as a fresh summer night’s rain, unexpected but pleasant. Then came in the scent of a sour merlot, its bitter aroma entangled with fresh rain made for an intoxicating, mysterious scent. 

The concoction wasn't complete without the third note. Yurio wasn't sure if the first time he had imagined this strange third note coming from Otabek in the parlor room. He recalled looking around, seeing if the other suitors caught this aphrodisiac of a scent.

The third scent lived up to its name as it aimed and fired directly towards the Alpha’s heart.

 

Gunpowder.

 

Yurio began to feel lava flowing into his bloodstream. Everything became too hot, too fast. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed this entire time till he finally opened them and saw Otabek. His cool, calm, collective demeanor had changed.

 

For once, Otabek looked more human than ever. 

 

It was impossible to articulate the bewildered expression painted on Otabek’s gazing dark eyes. Somber yet frustrated. Quiet yet loud. 

 

This was vastly different from anything he has ever felt before. There was a time akin to this that Yurio has seen a long lost look of desire. A moment when an Alpha had gone suddenly mad over a new desirable scent.

It was that cold night, at the Alpha bar in Russia. The long silver-haired man, now known as  _ Victor _ had those same ravenous eyes.

Out of sheer anxiety over what these new feelings could mean, Yurio instinctively grabbed his scent blocker and jabbed it into his forearm without any consideration of its placement nor fear of its pain. 

Without any warning, Yurio jolted out of the miserable Scenting room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor slithered out of Yuuri’s bed and sluggishly made his way out of his mate’s bedroom. The new morning light hardly peeking from his beachside window. This environment for him was toxic. Seeing, no  _ feeling,  _ Yuuri in this state of being in a curled up position while making soft sleepish coos was living life on the edge. 

Should he leave a note? Wake him up to say goodbye? It’s probably best to let his mate sleep in. Today was another Ceremony Day after all. The first one since his attack.

The Culture Ceremony.

Each suitor brings in an item that represents their home country. A way for the Omega to get to know more about the suitor and their native land. It’s common to have Alphas from all over the world. The various methods the Governor’s go through with choosing Alpha’s for Omegas go above and beyond anyone’s understanding. Unless you’re a part of it, it’s generally thought of as magic. 

Yuuri will have a good time with this. Victor promised himself. Though it did cause a bit of jealousy to see his mate be courted by others, he had to do what was right. And the right thing for Yuuri right now was to make sure his Ceremonies run smoothly from now on. Like it should have from the start.

Victor tip-toed towards the french doors when he heard a sleepy Yuuri mumble, “Mmm… see you later Vitya~”.

The way Yuuri spoke the diminutive gave life in Victor’s lungs as he breathed in one last time to capture his mate’s natural scent. 

It was time to leave his sleeping beauty and carry on with the day’s activities. 

On his way back to his quarters, he let out a chuckle. Remembering how things have turned out so differently than what he imagined.

 

* * *

My true mate…

The myths are real? Those who are recorded as true mates are really in love? Not just in love but are bonded by fate? 

Questions kept stirring in the Alpha’s mind. He never considered himself much of a romantic. But here he is… chasing after a scent with nothing but stolen treasures and a cloth.

After leaving the underground ‘black market’ Victor made his way to the nearest pawn shop. It was around two in the morning, but the best pawn shops are open around this time. Well… the ones who accept borrowed goods are.

The Moscow roads were mostly barren, most lurkers made sure to take up a spot at the taverns and bars. It was a cold December night after all. Dark streets with brightly lit buildings made the city look ominous. 

It must have recently snowed while Victor was underground. A light dust of snow coated the city in iridescent white. Most of its beauty had yet been touched. 

Will Japan be beautiful?

The lonely Alpha cupped his hands around his nose and mouth. Trying to keep warm, he rubbed his gloved hands on his face. 

Fuck it got cold.

He swore he could feel the warmth coming from each passing street lamp!

Another turn here… another step there…

Finally, he arrived at the shady pawn shop. Perfect.

Victor felt uncomfortable for the first time. Not because of the sketchy area. In fact, he might felt like he almost belonged. 

There was a certain tugging in his heart. A new moral dilemma crossed his mind. 

Would his mate accept someone who steals? A criminal who creeps in the night, from a family full of manipulation and abuse? 

But he had to get a plane ticket to Japan. His mate could be there, waiting for suitors. It sickened him to think of other Alphas competing for his true mate. 

They haven't even met yet!

Victor brushed off his cold face as he entered the dilapidated building along with his morals. Tying his long silver hair into a ponytail, he made a vow to himself that the stealing will stop once he reached Japan. 

Briefly, Victor haggled with the pawn shop owners, surprisingly ran by an elderly mated couple. He managed to get about half of the jewels worth, enough to purchase a plane ticket to Japan and live off for a few weeks. 

Victor arrived at the lively Moscow airport after a long bus ride. When he stepped off the bus onto the sidewalk that led towards the airport entrance, he felt his feet freeze on the pavement. 

It wasn’t the frigid Russian climate making its way through his thick winter coat that chilled his bones.  

This was the first time leaving Russia. His plan for departing his home country started months ago when he originally just wanted to start a new life. Now his future centered around an unknown Omega whom was his true mate. Doubt sheltered his heart as his mind began working against this delirious plan once more.

Get to Japan. Meet with Georgi’s Scent finder friend. Go to Omega’s sanctuary.

Then…

Fall madly in love with Omega, win Omega’s heart, convince Omega to be with him and live happily ever after?

What if he has to become a  _ suitor?  _ A rich, privileged brat buying their way into an Omegan heart. 

Victor began moving his feet at the thought.

No spoiled Alpha will win my mate. It’s going to be me. 

With a new sense of urgency, Victor quickly walked inside the airport to the nearest front desk and slammed a fist full of money onto the counter. 

“One way ticket to Japan, please!”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Oh boy.  _

Mila awoke from her neighbor’s loud yelling. It was seven o’clock in the morning! Way too early to start a fight. 

Unless you're an angry Russian boy named Yurio.

Who was he even fighting with? Guess it doesn't matter who or why. Probably the same thing most Alphas fight over during Ceremonies. 

Pride, strength, and intelligence. 

Luckily and unluckily, this wasn't her first rodeo. Mila clobbered out of her soft queen sized bed, trying to forget about her last experience as a suitor. 

She can still hear Sara’s voice call out to her… 

Mila dragged her body to her en-suite marble floor bathroom. Her eyes narrowed on the pearly white sink adorned with a crystal like faucet. 

_ This place really lives up to its reputation.  _

As Mila leaned over the lavish sink and switched on the flowing cold water, thoughts of Sara invaded her mind. That long hair… those purple hued eyes… 

That doesn't matter anymore. 

Her hands acted like a priest washing away her sins and regret. Her confessions had drowned. This routine always helped setting her mind straight.

A fresh clean face to start a fresh new day. 

She dried her face with the Egyptian cotton towels provided in the en-suite.  _ Everything here is just so soft. _

With a clear mind, she focused on the future.

The Omega, Yuuri Katsuki, was a pure beauty with a refreshingly sweet personality. Mila felt a connection with the Omega from their first meeting. He loved dancing! It was evident from his toned body that the Omega enjoyed the art. Those dresses didn't show skin but they were sultry in their own way. 

He was breathtaking. From the moment he came out from the show curtains. It seemed like he was meant for the stage. 

Mila decided to wear her ice skating coach uniform for today’s Ceremony. It's been awhile since she's seen Yuuri and it was incredibly important to make this date count. Especially after Yuuri had chosen JJ and Yurio to escort him. They deserved the extra time but she knew she was the one meant to capture the Omega’s heart. 

She tightened her white gloves, zipped up the jacket that still showed off her curves and flipped her bright natural red hair as she made her way out the door. 

_ Yuuri and I will make dancing babies together. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuri! Stop pretending!” 

__

Otabek raised his voice to match his mate’s angry tone. This was so unlike him. So childish. But after Yura stormed off and tried to ignore him, it just slipped out. 

Yura’s room had the same beach type decor as his own ocean view room. It seemed like the tiger brought his own personal touches. Unless the Palace had kitten paw sheets. Their surroundings were full of uppity positive San Diego decor and Yura’s belongings that it didn’t warrant this type of conversation. Everything felt out of place.

His mate stood by the floor to ceiling window, with his back facing him. Acting like the view of downtown San Diego was distracting him from their fight. 

“Have you ever felt something like this before?” Otabek desperately asked. 

The blonde suitor finally turned around with his eyes facing the wooden floors. “No. But I've seen it.”

Yura lifted his head and finally looked directly at him. Only the uprising waves of the sea matched the tone of his voice. 

“I’ve seen what this does to a prime Alpha. He fought for his chance to be with his true mate and lost. It wasn't a happily ever after type ending for him,” the suitor’s hand gripped his sides. “And I'm not going to be the Alpha who couldn't win an Omega! I know I’m smaller than average but I won't go down without a fight! You have no idea what it has been like seeing every Alpha become stronger and being made fun of for something you can't control!”

Those azure Russian eyes had started to swell with angry tears as he continued, “So it doesn't matter if we’re true mates. That means nothing in this world! You don't even know me…” Yura wiped a few tears from his face with the sleeve his hooded jacket.

Otabek took a few steps forward and tried to reach for his mate but was met with a hand painfully twisting his. Yura ground his knuckles tightly, testing Otabek’s pain threshold. 

__

“I don't need you to ruin this for me!”

__

Otabek immediately retreated his hurt hand from his mate and tried to remain calm. 

__

Everyone knows what it means to win an Omega’s heart. Carrying on your bloodline, helping the ever decreasing birth rate and simply… just earning an Omega’s loving embrace. To wake up everyday to their sweet smelling scents and natural beauty. Yuuri was definitely a prized Omega but what if he had found something that spurred his heart into a crescendo? Before he had even caught on to his unique scent, Otabek admired those eyes of a soldier and heart of a lion Yura was blessed with. 

__

What if it wasn’t an Omega that he thought he needed all along? 

__

Alphas mating other Alphas didn’t lead to children but what if that didn’t matter? There were few enough omegas in the world that an alpha, even privileged alphas like themselves, weren’t assured that they would be chosen by one. Should they not then embrace love when they found it, regardless of where it came from?

Maybe this life was meant to be lived differently then what society had planned for us… 

A world with people of all dynamics just finding love out in the wild. No pressure for trying to birth children or become rich just to get a chance. Just people making love to… just make love. Omegas didn’t need to live their life on a pedestal nor will Alphas be treated like sperm banks. Betas won’t be considered the ‘useless’ dynamic because they’re just as human and meaningful as the rest of us. 

__

Why can’t we just… change?

__

Otabek embraced the lingering tenderness on his fingers from the tiger’s unyielding emotions. He’ll remember this moment forever. 

“You’re not a small Alpha. You’re perfect the way you are. If winning this competition is what will make you see that in yourself then sobeit. I’ll leave this place after this Ceremony and before the next one begins. I’m not fighting you during the Battle Ceremony and I’m not going to disrespect Katsuki by backing so soon after his recent attack. Good luck.” 

Yura huffed and turned, facing the early west coast sky. 

Otabek lips form into a smirk as he walked out the suitor’s door. 

__

_ It was his luck that his mate would be a tiger soldier. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing this adventure and waiting for so long! My studies and traveling have taken an unpredicted toll on me and I had/have to focus on college before getting to my beloved story. 
> 
> Ars_Matron is a saint. I think I tell them every other day my writing foes. Even if I'm not updating regularly we still chat almost every day and send pictures of our animal friends. It's delightful!
> 
> Okay so... The big next Ceremony will be updated by Christmas. I need to give an exact deadline in public so it'll happen. IT WILL HAPPEN! My finals will end on December 14 so yay! 
> 
> Thanks again for your support! ^______________^
> 
> OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEST BOI YUURI!
> 
> Tumblr: klyamoor


End file.
